Decided By Love
by MonaGirl
Summary: Continuing a few weeks after the season 3 finale. Christian and Kimber and how they cope with the return of the Carver ... complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Decided By Love

**Author**: Mona

**Translation**: by Wicked R

**Disclaimers**: Ryan Murphy and Crew

**Genre**: Drama

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary/Set/Pairing**: Continuing a few weeks after the season 3 finale. Spoiler warning!

Christian was walking up and down nervously in his apartment, repeatedly checking the time. But she did tell him she will come today to pick up her things. And it was now already after 4 o'clock. And he had promised Sean that he would still assist him with a rhinoplasty.

The hands of the clock seemed to have moved slower today than normally. After he had looked one more time at the clock, Christian went into the adjacent bedroom and opened the doors to the wardrobe. Kimber's clothes hung there, properly lined up next to each other. Christian swallowed. Three weeks had passed since she had let him know after her surgery at the practice that she decided to live her life without him. During all this time, he had tried to evict her from his thoughts. But the memories kept coming back.

The sweet fragrance of her perfume hung in each and every little corner of the apartment and with everything he did, felt he her presence. For the first few days after their separation, he found it impossible to sleep in his double bed. He preferred to spend his nights on the sofa instead. But he couldn't find any peace there either. Nightmares made sure of that. What he tried to avoid all day haunted him at night. So some nights he woke up sweating, hearing Kimber's screams in his dreams.

Quentin had done his job well. He had not only hurt people on the outside, but he had also caused deep internal injuries. He had destroyed everything, what Christian had, all so dear and costly - his hope, his confidence and his love.

Christian glanced at the clock once more. Why is she making him wait so long? Kimber's last words to him went suddenly through his head.

"You accused me once that I only love you good appearance, your success, your reputation, things you represent. You're wrong. I had always loved you, the person. Even after you've sold me to Merrill. But you had always seen me through your own looking glass. The sweet little Kimber, who does everything she needs to fulfill Dr. Troy's wishes. It had cost me ten cosmetic surgeries and almost my life to please you. I had enough of it!"

Christian's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of somebody knocking on his door. She had arrived, he thought joyfully. He opened the door full of expectations and he immediately wished he had never opened it.

"You? What are you doing here?" Christian blurted out when he saw who his visitor was.

"Hi! You didn't give any sign for several weeks, you didn't even answer my messages. I was worried," without hesitation and ignoring his surprised features, she slid past him, "I hope I'm not disturbing?" She searched the rooms of the apartment with her eyes.

"No, I mean...yes..." Christian stammered. He was taken aback by Abby's sudden appearance. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I'm expecting somebody," he said dryly.

"A woman?"

Christian rolled his eyes annoyed. He couldn't remember Abby being so straight the last time, "I don't think it's any of your business."

"Okay. I only came by for a minute to see if everything was all right."

"I'm fine. Could you leave already!" Christian felt close to loosing control.

Abby felt his unease. She moved close to him with an obscene smile and stroked his lips lightly with one finger, "I knew a way of diminishing your tension completely and fast."

"Stop it!" Christian moved one step back, "haven't I told you the last time that we can't see each other anymore?"

"Yes, you have. But we could still remain friends, can't we not?"

"This kind of friendship I can do without!"

Abby laughed quietly, "call me... any time... day and night... " She pulled the brown paper bag out from her handbag out and put it on the bed.

Christian stared at it, then at Abby, "have you lost your mind? What is this?"

"I have a little surprise for you," Abby grinned.

"You better beat it, or you will be sorry to have ever met me!" Christian had finally had enough. He grabbed Abby's arm violently and pushed her categorically out the door. To his big surprise she didn't resist him one bit. He could hear through the closed door as she giggled bizarrely. As if she was laughing at him.

Christian leant onto the door worn out and closed his eyes. Why did he let her in at all? The woman was sick, psychologically ill, possessed. Why didn't he notice that before? But of course, people who were willing to put a paper bag over their heads while having sex, couldn't be completely sane. If he would've not been so confused and frustrated over his non-weeding, he would have never got involved with someone like Abby. She had been a fine distraction - for a while. And she was willing. A character trait, he always appreciated with women. But all this belonged to the past, ever since Kimber reappeared. He wanted her and no other woman, and he was ready to do everything to convince her that the two of them belonged together.

Christian let go of the door and started pacing in the apartment once again. And then he heard a quiet, hesitant knock on the door. His pulse accelerated immediately and his palms became clammy. After a deep breath he opened the door.

"Hello Christian."

As he stood there as if drugged, he could only gaze at her. The whole time he was waiting for her he tried to imagine this situation, how it would be to see Kimber again. And after all that he wasn't even able to utter one word.

"Can I come in?" Kimber blinked irritated.

Christian cleared his throat, "yes...of course. Come in!"

While Kimber went past him, he studied her discreetly. She had tied her blond hair together into a horse tail, in such a way see that no one could notice the still existing bald places on the head, and she had simple dark blue Jeans and a long sleeve white blouse on. She seemed to have lost some weight, which made her look so fragile.

When Kimber turned towards him, Christian had to hold his breath for a second. She wasn't wearing any make up at all and he could make out the small scars of her operation. But that was not what shocked him. Her eyes were blank with deep wrinkles and shadows under it. For a moment it reminded him of the time she was a cocaine addict. But the state she was in talked of something different as the cause.

Kimber couldn't stand his scrutiny, "don't look at me like that!" She snapped.

"How am I looking at you?"

"So...so..." Kimber was searching for the right words, "so pitiful. I don't want your sympathy. I only came to get my stuff and then you won't ever see me again."

Christian gulped. How could she talk like that, after all that happened between them. Her rejection hurt, but he was not going to let her notice, "yes, let's put it all behind us," he said apparently indifferently. He went into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe.

Kimber pulled a large suit case out from under the bed out and began to pack hastily, "so, that's it," she said after her things were stowed away. She pulled the zip on the suit case and regarded it irresolutely, "you'll get it back, don't worry."

"You can keep it."

Kimber shook her head, "I have to start over, Christian. And that also means that I'll..."

"...delete all your memories of me?" He interrupted.

Kimber shook her head again. She hung it, so that he couldn't see her expression. She didn't need any object to remember him.

"Where do you actually live?" Christian suddenly changed the subject.

"I moved in with a friend, until I find my own place."

"Do you need money?"

Kimber lifted her head up and looked at him, "I'm okay. As soon as the wounds heal, I'll look for a job."

"What kinda job? I can help you with these things," Christian offered.

Kimber shook her head once more, "it would be better, if we do not see each other anymore," she said quietly and turned away.

Christian watched as Kimber took the suitcase and went to the door. He suddenly felt hopeless. When this door closes behind her, it might mean he will never see her again. He couldn't let that happen!

He was at the door with a few leaps and stood before her, "please don't go. I still have things to tell you..."

Kimber saw the despair in his eyes and for a second she wanted nothing more than falling into his arms and telling him how much she still loved him despite everything. But what next? She couldn't pretend as if the last few weeks didn't happen at all. It was too late. She couldn't just have her old life back. And in principle she didn't want to have it back either.

"What... you still want to tell me?" Kimber had the feeling, that her voice wasn't completely under her control.

"I couldn't ever say this to you because Quentin turned the best day of our lives into a nightmare...but I don't want you to go without knowing how I really feel about you," Christian cleared his throat once again, took Kimber's hand and slowly knelt down in front of her...


	2. Chapter 2

Kimber looked down at him irritable and a little shocked. What did he want?

Christian's voice wavered a little as he started to recite his wedding wows to Kimber, "before you arrived into my life, I had forgotten or mislaid the understanding of what it is to express real feelings. Only because of you I realised, what really counts in life. You had shown me what love is and what it means and you proved to me that it is worth fighting for it. We have a long journey behind us, we experienced highs and lows together. And I felt each day with you as a gift. I love you, Kimber! Till death tears us apart..."

Tears blurred her vision, and Kimber tried to blink them away. That was simply more, than she could bear, more than she had expected. She fell to her knees next to him as well and put her arms around his neck. Their lips found each other completely automatically for a passionate kiss. She felt the heat of his body, the passion and the despair radiating from his kiss, and she did not resist, when he began, to undo the buttons of her blouse...

Christian thought he was dreaming as he found Kimber's arms around his neck and her mouth was looking for his. How very much he had longed for that! His body responded immediately. He gently drove his tongue over the operation scars on her chest and belly. He heard as she groaned quietly and thrust her body against him. He lifted her into his arms with once single energetic move and carried her over to the bed...

Time seemed to have stopped and all their doubts and fears were removed for once. Kimber was ready to give in, to hand herself over from tip to toe and she believed nothing could stop her.

She felt as if something was rustling under her as Christian set her down carefully on the bed. Acting completely out of instinct, she dug under herself and drew the object out. She hardly had any time to be surprised about what Christian could do with a paper bag in the bed, when a photo fell out from the folded paper, "what the hell...?"

Christian, entirely in seventh heaven, realised too late that Kimber suddenly became rigid in his arms. He lifted his head breathing heavily and regarded her questioningly.

"Who is this?" Kimber held the picture right up under his nose accusingly.

Christian found himself back in reality in an instant. He straightened up groaning, "a female patient," he finally said after some hesitating.

Kimber folded her arms before her body, as if she would've wanted to cover her naked body, "you make house calls lately, or why is it written on the back, call me! Abby?" She asked coarsely.

Christian laughed distressed. He wasn't able to do anything more than that right now. He would've needed some more time first to process being interrupted in the act, the situation that Kimber had caused, "don't get worked up."

"But I already had!" Kimber stood up and quickly buttoned her blouse up, "you will never change Christian, will you?" She looked him straight in the eye with poise, "have you slept with her?".

Christian squirmed on the inside. It became clear to him that he walked right into a trap. It wasn't important anymore what his answer would be. He knew from Kimber's expression that she had already made up her mind about the matter.

"Have you?" She was waiting for the answer impatiently.

"She means nothing to me."

Kimber rolled her eyes. Why did men always avoid answering questions straightforwardly? She lifted her finger accusingly, "we had an agreement! Already forgot? You signed a contract before our wedding that you do not meet other women behind my back anymore."

"We are not married, sweetheart."

Kimber stared at him, rendered speechless.

"I'm sorry," Christian realised that he had gone too far with his remark.

"No, I'm not," Kimber shook her head. She went to the door and took the suitcase, "I should maybe even be thankful to Quentin for stopping me before making the biggest mistake of my life!"

"Please don't say that!"

Kimber looked at him sorrowfully, "I always knew you can't be faithful. You were simply not born to be able to sustain a monogamous relationship. I was constantly afraid that one day you would return to your old ways of functioning. Gina was right."

"Gina? What does this have to do with her?" Christian looked at her scrunching his forehead.

"She had opened my eyes, telling me how you are. She said you will only ever love one woman, somebody you can't have-Julia."

All of a sudden, Christian had the feeling as if someone would've pulled the ground from under his feet. What did Gina know about him and Julia? Had she perhaps seen, how they had furtively kissed on the day of the wedding? He cleared his throat to make his voice some more steady, "that is complete non sense! Gina is jealous. She wouldn't otherwise say things just to steer us apart! Julia and I... that's the past. It is true, we were once very close, but that's long over."

"Yes, looks like it," Kimber shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "and in her place there is...what is her name again?-Abby now."

"I thought you had left me!" Christian knew how lame this excuse must have sounded, but her simply had the feeling he had to defend himself somehow.

"Yes," Kimber pressed out bitterly, "and you wasted no time. While I fought for my life, you kept yourself busy here," Kimber passed him and opened the door.

"Please don't go...not like this!" Christian asked.

"I just can't do this anymore. I don't have any energy for it," Kimber said softly. She was aware of how she was full of tears again by now. But this time she would not let herself become weak. And even if she would break down outside in the hall, she had to remain strong now.

"I love you!" He pressed out desperately, "does that mean nothing at all for you?"

Kimber felt her face burn for the suppressed tears, but she willed them back. Everything was said that was needed said. There was no turning back, "good bye, Christian!" She left the apartment, without looking at him again.

Christian stood there perfectly benumbed and stared at the shut door. He simply couldn't believe that she wasn't there anymore. If he had still harboured any hope an hour ago that she would come back to him, now all his hopes, dreams and desires were shattered. He had never felt so lost and lonely before. He let himself fall onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't even notice his tears rolling down his cheeks and soaking the pillows.


	3. Chapter 3

"Clamp, please!" Sean put the scalpel to the side, with which he had just made a cut inside the nose of the patient and stretched his hand in Christian's direction. But his partner didn't react.

"Christian? I need a clamp!" Sean repeated impatiently.

"What?" Christian only looked up now. But his facial expression made it clear that his mind was still somewhere entirely different.

Sean walked round the operating table himself shaking his head and got himself the item from a small table that stood nearby.

"I'm sorry," Christian closed his eyes exhausted, "I'm not really myself today."

"Yes, I can see that," Sean muttered, "the same way as you haven't been for weeks," he glanced at his associate with a dissecting eye, "what's wrong?"

"Not now," Christian said disapprovingly, "let us finish here first, okay?"

Sean nodded, "perhaps I could convince you otherwise with a dinner at our house," Sean tried to bring his friend out of his shell, "Julia would certainly love it."

Christian suppressed a sigh. Julia was the last person he wanted to see right now. He got nervous for a moment when he thought about what Gina could know about him and Julia. This bitch! He clenched his fists unconsciously.

"What do you think of that?" Sean's voice intruded into Christian's flow of consciousness.

"Of what?"

"For God's sake, on which cloud do you actually live on these days?" Sean said shaking his head again.

"I'm sorry."

"You repeat yourself," Sean pushed a bit of cotton wool into the patient's freshly operated nose sighing. Then he turned to Liz, "you can let him wake up now slowly again," he pushed Christian towards the door, "come on, we have to talk!"

A little while later the two friends positioned themselves opposite each other in the sitting room. Sean took the initiative, "it can't go on like this, Christian. You are not punctual, you're erratic and make error after error!" He took a deep breath and his shoulders tensed before he continued, "I know, it is not easy for you just now. And I am sorry about what happened with you and Kimber. But the practice shouldn't suffer because of this. I'm sorry to have to say this, but I can't let you operate on patients in your present condition."

Lowering his head, Christian had listened mutely the whole time Sean was criticizing him. But he looked up at his friend startled now, "you want to get rid of me?" he asked astounded.

Sean shook his head, "I wouldn't say that. I would rather say I want to grant you a vacation. Like the time when Quentin had attacked..." He didn't finish the sentence, but cleared his throat instead, "you know what... to give you some time and give Kimber some time. She's still in shock. You will see, time will heal the wounds, and quite soon you will be together again. You know yourself, loves conquers all", he added grinning.

Christian shook his head now with a hardened expression, "Kimber came over today", he said with an empty voice, "wanted to get her things. And I screw it, I simply screw it all up," he brought his hands up to his face to cover it and groaned quietly.

Sean stood up and went round the table. He put his palm on Christian's shoulder lightly, "what happened? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, worried about the state of his friend.

Sean listened to Christian patiently while he told him about his afternoon. His face didn't show what he really thought. He only dared to make his point when Christian had finished talking.

"You are really incurable and you don't learn from mistakes!" He said disapprovingly, "what did you think will happen? Didn't you promise that you won't sleep with our patients anymore?"

"It was only once!" Christian tried to defend himself.

"Once more than enough," Sean regarded him frowningly, "and you are surprised that Kimber left you!"

Christian ignored Sean's words, "I know that she still loves me," he sighed, "officially we are still engaged. She never broke the engagement."

"If you think you have any rights because of that, you are wrong. Such a thing is just a formality these days. She broke up with you. Her telling you once that she was going to marry you doesn't mean all that much anymore."

"But it is a fact that we would be married just now if Quentin didn't kidnap her," persisted Christian stubbornly.

"Stop dreaming!" Sean rolled his eyes angrily, "don't you see that you only torture yourself this way! As your friend and as your physician I order you to take a week off! Have fun, rest, try to switch off. Forget everything."

Christian nodded, "that also means that today is the first day of my new life, right?" He rubbed his hands together, "great!"

Sean regarded him sceptically. He didn't trust Christian's sudden outbreak of joy, "but no nutty business, okay?"

"Of course not," Christian agreed and smiled so wide that one could see his sparkling white teeth, "you're right," Christian's shoulders tensed, "life is too short to waste even one day. I'm still young, successful, good looking, and I can have any woman I want."

Sean began to have serious concerns about his friend after that, "you shouldn't rush into anything," he reminded him.

Christian patted Sean's shoulder jovially, "I'm really happy that we talk so openly and honestly with each other."

Sean watched pensively as Christian left the room whistling merrily. He had known Christian for a long time now, long enough to recognize when his friend and partner headed straight into a heavy crisis, "I wish only you would be so honest with yourself as we are with each other," he sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Christian entered the bar of the fitness club's uncertainly and looked around. Several weeks had passed since he had been there the last time. He took a seat at the counter and contemplated what he really wanted there. He wanted to drive home right away after his training session, but the bar had attracted him in a nearly magical way. Him and Kimber had often sat together here and talked for a while after the hours they had spent together working on their fitness. And it was also there that everything had begun. It was there he had met Kimber for the first time. He had sat alone at the bar just like now and sipped his drink. Christian could still remember every detail - how she looked, what she had said. He even knew, which song was coming from the juke box when he finally addressed her.

_"Single or doubles?"_

"Doubles. I'm meeting my boyfriend."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I don't drink."

"May I buy you an appetizer?"

"I don't eat. I'm a model."

"I'm a plastic surgeon."  
  
They went to his apartment after that and they made love the whole night through. Wait a minute, it wasn't really love back then. They had sex. But he had felt it even at that time how special it was to be with Kimber. And afterwards he had treated her like dirt and he had simply got rid of their, a similar way he had done it on other, innumerable occasions with other women. Fate had brought them together, and now fate was the one that had separated them as well. Tormented, he closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about her anymore.

"Dr. Troy, what a surprise! I haven't seen you for a long while. What can I get you?" Henry, the barkeeper came over to Christian seemingly pleased.

"I...wasn't keeping well," Christian lied.

"Where is your gorgeous fiancé?" Henry asked curiously.

"We are not engaged anymore", Christian answered without disclosing too much.

Henry seemed visibly stricken, "I didn't know..." He cleared his throat, "what can I get you?"

"Martini... double, please."

"Coming up."

Two hours and some Martinis later, Christian had the feeling that it became ever more easily for him not to think of Kimber anymore, or at least the thought of her didn't bother him that much any longer. His head seemed to have become freer and freer. And he had also noticed that he could only hear people's voices around him as if arriving through a cotton ball stuck in his ears.

"So we meet again. Hello Christian!"

Christian turned his head slowly into the direction from which the voice came from and smirked, "hello Kimber!"

"Kimber?" Abby pulled her brows up cantankerously, "who?"

Christian winked so he could see her. Now he was hallucinating too, "Abby?" he asked disbelievingly, when he finally recognized the woman after repeated blinks.

"Well finally!" Abby seemed clearly relieved.

"What...what...are...are you doing here?" Christian noticed that it was getting increasingly more difficult to utter even a simple sentence as that.

"What do you think, what am I doing here?" She rolled her eyes snappily, "I completed my daily fitness program and I wanted to drink something at the bar."

Christian nodded towards her, but the simple swaying motion was enough to make the whole room dance all around him. He clutched his head grunting.

"I think you probably got high enough today," Abby shook her head disapprovingly, "and when I saw you sitting here I had the illusion we could spend a nice evening together," she sighed.

Christian stared at the empty glasses that stood in front of him. He did not really understand much of what was going on around him. And he didn't care either.

"Can you stand up?" Abby didn't know, how much Christian had drunk, but she knew as much that he couldn't drive a car in this state for sure, "come on", she said convincingly, "I'll take you home."

When he slowly started to regain control over some of his senses, Christian didn't knew where he was, nor how did he get there. He felt he was lying on something soft and a warm body was nestling into him. But he was simply too tired to think anymore of it, "Kimber...", he muttered with his eyes still closed.

Abby moved even closer. It' s okay, he should just believe she was his ex. The state she had found him in, he was hardly able to tell the difference. And so she got what he otherwise would have refused to give him. With a victory-conscious smile she slipped under the cover and began to investigate each centimetre of his naked body with her lips...

Christian came round slowly from his state of inebriation. His tongue was like a gumdrop and his limbs were heavy like lead. In view of that, opening his eyelids seemed like an awful bother. He was relieved to have found himself in his own bed. The alcohol had affected him so much he couldn't remember anything about what had happened in the bar or how had he got home.

He turned to his side carefully and blinked. The other side of the bed next to him-Kimber's side-looked like somebody had used it. The pillow was crumpled up and the blanket was thrown back. He sat up confused, just to fall back straight off again when a wave of nausea hit him. He will surely need to spend the day in bed, he thought frustrated. Christian looked at the clock beside the bed. It was already noon.

Christian tried to get up again, this time holding onto the double bed, he managed it, and that without having to throw up. There was a piece of paper lying beside him at the end of the bed, and there was something written on it. He reached for it curiously and froze.

"Thanks for the wonderful evening!-Abby," stood there with the squiggly letters of the woman.

"Oh my God..." Gob smacked, he put his hands before his face and let himself sink back again onto the pillows with a moan. The realization hit him like lightning. Abby had used his drunken condition to her advantage and slept with him while he was half unconscious!

Painstaking, Christian raised himself from his bed and went over to the bathroom slightly swaying. Another wave of nausea hit him. He felt humiliated and used! He stepped into the shower, turned it the tap and let the hot water run over his body.


	5. Chapter 5

Christian didn't even feel half so invigorated after his lengthy shower as he had hoped he would be. But at least it had helped him to bring a little clarity back into his thoughts. Having only a towel around his hips he bolted into the bedroom and pressed the button of his answer machine.

"Hello Christian! It's Sean. Where are you? I know you are on holiday, but it's vital we talk. Come to the office at noon, I'll explain everything. I cannot talk about it on the phone now."

Christian scrunched his forehead. It wasn't Sean's style to blow things out of proportion, but this message clearly sounded like a plea for help. Why did he say nothing yesterday?

Christian dried his hair a bit with the towel and reached for a shirt and trousers. A glance at the clock told him that noon has long past. Perhaps he should call Sean and tell him he was on the way.

He picked up the receiver and dialled the number of the surgery. It was ringing, but nobody answered. He put the phone down shaking his head. Why did Sean ask him to go to the office if he wasn't there, he wondered. He dialled a new number and waited.

"Julia? It's Christian. Is Sean there by any chance? ... Not? ... In the office? ... No, I had already tried there...mobile? ... Good idea. If you see him, tell him I called. Okay, thanks... I'm going to the practice now... Well, see you later."

Christian's third attempt to reach Sean, this time on his mobile, failed as well. Slowly but surely he started to seriously worry about his friend. Julia had said that Sean was at the practice. Thus he will be, Christian tried to calm himself down. There could be a thousands reasons, why he could not get to the phone when it was ringing. Perhaps he was already in the operating room.

Christian took his car keys from the table in the living room. At least Abby didn't think of stealing his keys the way Kimber once did with his Lamborghini. Kimber! He was back to thinking about her. Why couldn't he just banish her from his thoughts forever? Christian left the apartment sighing.

Sean's office was empty when Christian arrived at the practice. The operating areas were also empty. He wanted to leave straight away when Liz came in.

"Christian! What are you doing here?" She seemed surprised, "I thought you were on holiday."

"That's true," he replied curtly, "tell me, do you know where Sean is?"

Liz nodded, "a certain detective Myers was here and talked to him."

"Do you know what about?"

"No, unfortunately not. I only arrived as they were on their way out. I think they wanted to go to the police station."

"To the police station?" Christian felt how his stomach tightened only with the thought of it.

"Sean cancelled every appointment today," Liz explained, "I was just about to leave too."

"I'll set off to the police", Christian said determined. "I want to know what is going on."

"I have a funny feeling", Liz said thoughtfully.

"How do you mean that?" Christian scrunched his forehead.

"Detective Myers investigated the Rhea Reynolds case back then, or am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. Why?" Christian regarded Liz without grasping what she meant.

"Well, maybe I'm thinking too much into it, but it's it weird that a murder investigator shows up here?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Hell, Christian, don't try to look dumber than you are!" Liz had gradually lost her patience, "maybe there's a copycat. Do you understand? Someone who also believes that beauty is a curse, and now clued-up, he abuses and kills the same way as the Carver had," she cleared her throat, "I mean Quentin."

Christian went ice cold, when Liz's words penetrated his mind. He suddenly remembered what Kimber had said.

_"Quentin wasn't my captor. You were-porn was. He was just the man holding up the mirror to our beautiful superficial lives showing me how grotesque they were. That we just hide our ugliness behind a beautiful mask. He was right. Beauty is a curse on the world."_

His lower lip began to quiver.

"Christian? Everything all right with you?" Liz asked worried, "on the other hand, that was only an assumption ", she tried to calm him down , "I do not know why he took Sean with him."

"I have to...have to go to the police."

"Are you sure you can drive?" Liz asked sceptically as it was obvious that Christian had become parchment white all of a sudden.

Christian nodded. "I get myself an aspirin", he said standing up.

Liz watched concerned as he left the office. She noticed the slight smell of alcohol emanating from his direction. She knew that Sean had almost forced him to take a break. But she wasn't sure that was a good idea. Working at least could have been the vital distraction he needed. Liz sighed deeply. Maybe she should talk to Sean again. The shape Christian was in she found very alarming.

Christian rummaged through the drawers of his desk for aspirin. The way his head pounded was shattering, and he was back to feeling light headed and nauseated. Apparently he was still not so sober as he thought he was. But he couldn't make any allowances for that just now. He had to go to the police station, no matter how.

He quickly downed two aspirins and rinsed his mouth with water. He couldn't shake off Liz's words. And the idea, that maybe Kimber was involved in some way bothered him even more. Christian shook his head. But that wasn't enough to get rid of his sinister thoughts. He put the opened box of aspirin into his jacket pocket. In case he maybe sill needed to take another tablet on the way. He sat behind the steering wheel of his car and drove off.

Relieved, he took a deep breath when he parked his car in front of the police station. Fortunately he had encountered no road patrols. An alcohol test in his condition would have been momentous. Christian shoved some chewing gum into his mouth and stepped out.

He entered the police station and addressed an office worker, "I would like to see detective Myers. My name is Christian Troy."


	6. Chapter 6

When Christian entered detective Myers' office, he could clearly feel the tension that filled the area. He could spot the unease both on Sean's and on Myers' face. Christian's stomach tightened into a knot. Those two didn't look like they were just having their nice little cup of tea.

"Sit down, Dr. Troy," Myers addressed him.

Christian took a quick glace at Sean. His friend sat with his lips pressed together, his hands clutched together.

"I just told your partner that everything we say here remains in this room," Myers said without further ado, "do you understand? Top Secret. Nobody should know of what we talk about here - at least not yet."

Christian scrunched his forehead. The matter became ever more mysterious. He moved back and forth with his chair nervously.

"There was another victim," Sean managed, "a "Carver" victim."

Christian had the illusion that his heart had stopped. Liz was thus right. A copycat made the roads of Miami unsafe again, "is the victim badly hurt?"

"She is still in hospital," Myers answered dryly. He stood up and went over to the desk, "that's not why I'd like to keep quiet about this," he cleared his throat, "it was feasible to think at first that a copycat had surfaced. But the way the attacker sedated the victim beforehand is the exact same the real Carver had used on his victims. We became suspicious and arranged to check the grave of Dr. Costa," Myers stopped for a moment.

"And...?" Christian's nerves were strained to their limits.

"The corpse in the coffin wasn't Dr. Costa, but an employee of the Crematorium."

Christian looked back and forth from Myers to Sean. Somehow he didn't have any patience to figure out for himself what the detective's words meant.

"So we must believe that Dr. Costa is alive and well."

Christian opened his eyes wide, "you wanna say he staged his death?"

"Exactly," Myers nodded.

"But I...we had both seen him being shot by Kit!"

"He was probably wearing a bullet proof vest," Myers speculated, "we don't know what happened exactly. But if we try to figure it out, we can only come to this conclusion."

"My God..." Christian shook his head, otherwise speechless.

"We have seen the young woman at the hospital and asked her a few questions. But she couldn't help us out with much. According to her statement, the aggressor wore a mask and sedated her with a syringe."

"The usual then," Christian sighed.

Sean stood up slowly, "if we are helping you with anything, then we should be under constant police protection," he said firmly.

Christian looked at Sean amazed. He had hardly ever seen him so determined.

"Dr. McNamara..." Myers tried to stay calm, "how do you imagine that? There was only one victim so far and we are not sure who the person responsible is. What we have are assumptions. And solely on empty assumptions I cannot place you under police protection."

"I have a wife and children!" Sean remained unwavering, "I cannot expose them to the danger of Quentin killing them!"

"I can understand why you are feeling so strongly about that, believe me, but so far we haven't got any strong evidence. Just because someone else is hurt, doesn't mean that Dr. Costa is responsible for it," detective Myers said.

"But you just told us that his body wasn't in the coffin," Christian interrupted as well, "anybody who is not a complete idiot can put two and two together," he rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.

Myers scratched his chin sighing, " you do not seem to understand me. Even if we have some solid inferences to plausibly presume that Dr. Costa abused the young woman, we don't have proof. And we don't have any leads either. We could make an appeal in the paper with the same effort: "masked attackers wanted!"

"You mean you are doing nothing," Sean established soberly.

"I have set up a special unit in charge with the case. We cannot do more at present."

"And it follows that you are waiting having the peace of mind that he will strike again," Sean noted sarcastically.

"Dr. McNamara..." Myers began to really lose patience now, "you do your job, and I'll do mine, okay?"

"If you ask me, you're doing it all wrong," Sean went to the door, "come on Christian, we have nothing else to do here!"

Christian shot detective Myers an apologetic look and followed Sean.

"What an idiot!" Sean complained as soon as they left the police station.

"Yes," Christian nodded, "however, did you have to say that so very openly to him? You are so diplomatic."

"We can shove diplomacy here," Sean rolled his eyes, "I have to go home warn Julia."

"You think Quentin will hurt her?" Christian asked alarmed.

"I don't know," Sean shook his head," but I'm quite sure of one thing," he took a deep breath before continuing, "what he had done was so far was only foreplay. He will come back to us to settle the account. Every criminal returns sometime to the crime scene. And then he will finish what he had begun."

Christian looked terrified at Sean. A dreadful thought shot through his mind suddenly, "Kimber..." He managed to say.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm happy Sean could convince you to have dinner with us," Julia said smiling while she gave Christian a glass of wine.

"Yes, I'm happy as well," he admitted. After what had happened the last few hours, he was really happy not to have to be alone, "we should go see Myers again and tell him what we know," he said deep in thought.

"We know something?" Sean asked surprised.

"That Kit and Quentin are siblings," Christian gave the prompt answer, "not a small trivial detail."

"He is too busy polishing his ego," Sean grunted scornfully, "I would hardly believe he would be interested in the findings of mere mortals like us!"

"Would I be right when I assume that you don't like him all that much, or?" Christian said grinning.

"Was that a poetic question?" Sean rolled his eyes.

"You know what I don't understand? Why did nobody notice that Quentin wasn't dead?" Christian asked scrunching his forehead.

"You saw today how the police works," Sean said, "they don't care about victims or criminals. The main thing is to look good in the eyes of the media."

"I wish Kimber left me at least an address where I could find her in case of an emergency," Christian stared on the untouched plate in front of him, "I'm sorry Julia! I am sure your cooking is wonderful, but I have no appetite at all."

Julia nodded sympathetically, "it's completely understandable under the circumstances. What do you want to do now?"

Christian shrugged his shoulders helplessly, "no idea."

Sean looked at him indignantly, "do you want to simply watch again as Kimber gets kidnapped for the second time?"

"No, of course not!" Christian defended himself against the accusation, "however, it's hardly a solution to publish a missing person announcement in the paper!"

"If it's about a life threatening situation, why not? Otherwise your only option is to wait until Quentin serves her head up on a silver plate for you!"

"Sean, that's enough!" Julia confronted her man furiously, "what's gotten into you?"

Christian shoved his plate to the side without saying a word and stood up. All the colour had disappeared from his face, "thanks for the meal, Julia! I believe it's better if I just go now," he took his jacket and went to the door.

"Wait, Christian!" Julia ran after him, "I'm sorry. I have no idea what's wrong with Sean," she said shaking her head, "I don't even recognise him like this."

"But I do," Christian looked back at Sean. He was sitting motionless on the chair, with his face buried into his palms. His mind seemed to be miles away, "it is because of Nikki."

"Nikki?" Julia looked at him confused.

"Nicole Moretti. She was under the protection of the FBI, and Sean gave her and her son a new face and let them stay over at his house, "he looked at Julia curiously, "did he never tell you about them?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I remember now. That was not long after our divorce, when Quentin and I..." she stopped mid sentence and looked down to the floor, "I was so stupid then! I really believed that he wants me. While I know today that he only used me."

"He used us all," Christian said bitterly, "he played me the whole time, abused our trust and laughed at us! I should've killed him myself back then, when I still had the chance!" He clenched his fists.

"Do you want to tell me about Nikki?" Julia brought the topic up again.

Christian cleared his throat, "she was killed. A contract killer lurked in the house and shot her."

"Here in the house?" Julia asked shocked.

Christian nodded.

"How awful!" Julia looked deeply shaken, "I had no idea."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I thought you already knew about Nikki."

Julia shook her head, "Sean didn't say much about her. I knew they cared about each other. Maybe a bit too much..."

"He never stopped loving you," Christian defended his friend, "he always wanted you."

"I know," she laughed, "the same way you always wanted Kimber."

"Not always," Christian let out a sigh, "I realised much too late how much she really means to me," he turned towards Sean again and he was relieved to find that he had left the room. He looked deeply into Julia's eyes, "about what happened on the day of the wedding," he said slowly..."I'm sorry. I was confused, perplexed, scared and sorry we missed that chance once. I wanted..."

"Psst!" Julia put a finger over his lips to stop him talking, "that's the past. I knew what was going on with you. You don't have to say sorry. Maybe we both needed that kiss, a way to say good bye to the past," she put one hand on her hip laughing, "we had a chance eighteen years ago and we never used it. And what happened that day will always be our little secret."

"That would be nice," Christian sighed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It seems somebody saw us."

"What? Who?" Julia asked surprised.

"Gina. All in all, she tried to convince Kimber I will only ever love one woman-you."

"Wonderful!"

"I will deal with it. No worries," Christian said soothingly.

"I don't doubt that. I only wonder how many other people did she tell already that you kissed another woman on your wedding day!"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too," Christian said deep in thought. He gave Julia a friendly kiss on the cheek, "I have to go. Explain Sean please that...no, don't explain anything. Just tell him I'll call tomorrow."

Christian opened the door and left the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Christian opened the door of his apartment and loosened his tie. He got rid of his shoes sighing on his way through the hall. He was sluggish and washed out and he only had one more wish for the day: a good warm shower. Maybe he'll call the pizza service afterwards to get a double salami pizza with all the trimmings. He simply didn't have any inclinations to cook today. He turned the corner into the bedroom and stood like a statue. He watched the young naked woman on his bed with his mouth open.

"Hello Christian! I was waiting for you," Abby welcomed him with a sensual smile.

"Get dressed!" He said gruffly. He reached for his bathrobe that hung from the chair and threw it out of the bed, "you're a spoilsport," and glowered while he slipped the white cladding on her, "you have the nerve to show up here after what you've done!" Christian said angrily.

"What have I done than?" Abby played the naive.

"Here!" Christian grabbed the note that she had left him in the morning and moved it back and forth in front of her nose, "I don't believe one word of it."

Abby laughed quietly, "you're right. Even such an untamed stallion as Christian Troy fails to manage keeping it up in a drunken stupor," she said grinning.

"How did you come in anyway?" Christian ignored her last remark, "I can't remember to have given you a key."

"Oh, that wasn't at all necessary. I told your janitor that I'm your new girlfriend and he was keen to open the door straight away," she grinned defiantly, "a nice guy nevertheless. He said he was really happy that after your awful break-up with..." She stopped for a moment to think... "Ah, yes-Kimber-you have found another adorable woman like me."

Christian rolled his eyes angrily. He must just be having one of those bad dreams and he would wake up soon. Abby had effectively annoyed him.

He put his hands on his hips and looked at her provokingly, "okay, tell me what you want and then get out!"

She suddenly let the bathrobe fall from her shoulders and she stood naked in front of him, "do you think I need more cosmetic surgeries?" She asked looking at him with teasing eyes.

"No, your body is perfect," Christian answered without looking at her.

"As perfect as hers?" Abby persisted.

"Who do you mean?"

"Kimber."

Christian felt as if he had a lump in his throat. All the buried feelings came to the surface just because he heard somebody saying her name. He shut his eyes for a moment, "I don't wanna talk about her," he said firmly.

But Abby didn't let it lie, "you still love her, don't you?"

Christian cleared his throat, "why do you think so?"

"You said her name while drunk."

Christian just stood there as if thunderstruck. This day was a bit too much for him. First the ghastly drunken night, then the news that Quentin was still alive, and now Abby's sudden appearance.

Abby noticed how shocked he was by her remark. She used his temporary bewildered state and she basically pulled him over to the bed. She started to slowly unbutton his shirt and undid his belt.

There had been weeks since Christian had slept with a woman in a conscious state and his entire body was missing it.

Abby sensed his need. She knew that it was only his body that she would get, not more and not less than that, and that he loved Kimber the same way he had before. But she also knew that she had a definite advantage over the other woman-Kimber was somewhere else, she was there.

She pushed him down onto the bed and sat on him. She pressed her lips on his mouth hungrily and buried her fingers in his thick, dark hair. She joyously noted that after the initial hesitation, he returned her kisses. She felt that after a while Christian's kisses became more and more insistent and his erection came to life. She let out a surprised cry as he suddenly grabbed her and turned her over so that he could half lie on her.

His breathing became heavy, he pressed his lips hard on hers as his hands wondered over her naked body. He contemplated for a moment if it would be best to stop, but it was a bit late for that. He watched Abby as she trashed her head from side to side in ecstasy and moaned quietly as he penetrated her. He could tell from her blissful smile that she didn't only pretend having an orgasm.

He pulled himself to the side exhausted. He never had any scruples not to take advantage of a one night stand or not to have sex with more women at the same time. He had been in bed with half of the female population of Miami and he had always enjoyed it. But this time it was different. His body got what it needed, however, he was still left with a feeling of emptiness and frustration.

"Was it as good as it is with her?" Abby asked quietly.

Christian stiffened. He knew now what he had felt so bad. He had the sensation of having cheated on Kimber. And to a certain extent that was true, even if they were not together anymore, "get dressed and out!" He said with a tone of voice that left room for no arguments.

"But why? I don't understand. Did you not like it?" Abby asked haggardly.

Christian stood up and put a shirt and trousers on in a hurry, "you got what you wanted. Now go!" He said coldly, "disappear from this apartment and disappear from my life and don't you dare coming here again!"

"You throw me out after everything that had happened?" Abby asked shocked.

"If you don't go by yourself."

Abby stood up reluctantly and put her clothes on, "you will be sorry for this one day Christian Troy!" She said foaming, "I won't let you treat me like that!"

"What are you gonna do? Get me arrested?" Christian laughed callously, "and to answer your question before you leave..." He looked into her eyes confidently, "nothing is as good as the original, do you understand? You're merely a trite kitsch," he rejected her scornfully. He skilfully stopped Abby's rising hand as she attempted to slap him in the face.

"You son of a bitch! You scum! Go to hell!" She shouted angrily.

"I won't say it one more time," Christian said with a dangerously calm voice, "you either go willingly or I make you!" He grabbed her arm even more fiercely.

Abby freed herself and went to the door. She was fighting with her tears. She turned back towards him slowly one more time, "I hope you get what you deserve one day!" She sobbed. She opened the door and left.

Christian sighed relieved. She was gone-finally! With a little bit of luck he will never have to see her again in his life. He drove his hand through his hair exhaling noisily before he grabbed the receiver and phoned for pizza.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of his obligatory holidays went in a blur. He used his free time to search for Kimber. He had only just really realised how little he knew about the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Kimber hardly ever talked about her family. Christian didn't know much, only that her parents divorced when she was little. She had always avoided the topic. She once mentioned that her mother stayed in hospital a lot. It seemed to him that Kimber's childhood could've not been so happy either.

Christian remembered that she said she was staying with a friend till she found her own apartment. He couldn't remember Kimber mentioning any friends before though. She had always managed to niftily steer clear of the whole exes/friends/lovers issue. He knew she had been engaged a few times, he imagined she never meant it seriously beforehand. But apart from that, he knew as much as nothing about her past. During his quest he visited every location he knew of her being there once, he called everybody he knew of who ever had any business with Kimber. None of these roads led him anywhere, he had to admit dispirited. He was as good as doomed. Kimber had disappeared from the face of the Earth!

One week had passed since the "Carver's" latest attack. That made Christian hope that it was a one off incident and it was only a copycat's work who had heard of the real Carver and wanted to bask in his glory. But he couldn't completely relax. Nobody could sleep tight in Miami as long as the mystery remained unsolved.

He was lost in reverie when somebody knocked on the door of his office.

"Come in!"

"Hello Christian!" Sean stepped in and approached him with a friendly smile, "Liz just told me that you are back. Heck, I'm so happy."

"Me too," Christian answered grinning, "I'm a little too young to go into retirement just yet."

"Are you feeling better?" Sean asked concerned.

Christian nodded, "I had a lot of time to think. How are you?"

"You mean my outburst last week? I'm sorry," Sean looked down feeling guilty, "that was pretty rude and thoughtless from me! I know you wouldn't do anything to endanger Kimber."

Christian smiled slightly, "but that doesn't change the fact that she is missing without a trace."

Sean looked up, "she does it intentionally."

"Yes," Christian stood up sighing, "anything new?"

Sean shook his head, "nothing worthy of mention. I have an appointment with a patient right now. Maybe you wanna join me for the interview?"

"Yes, with pleasure," Christian nodded.

A little later the two surgeons sat in the consultation room with the files of a patient in her mid thirties in front of them.

"Tell me what you don't like about yourself," Sean looked at the patient.

"Oh, you know, there 's nothing much I do like," she smiled uncomfortably, "I've never been happy with my appearance."

"Can you be a bit more specific?" Sean challenged the woman.

"Well, I thought I could have a bigger breast for starters, and then I would like some liposuction. Look at this..." She lifted her pullover and showed her stomach to Sean and Christian, "and my thighs are also too chunky," she continued, "I think my nose is also too big, and maybe you could raise my cheeks and fill my lips a little?"

Christian shot Sean a meaningful look. Beauty was really a curse!

Sean cleared his throat discretely, "Miss Michaels, you must know we can't do all that with a single procedure."

"Ah, and I thought if I'm already under a general anaesthetic..." She giggled nervously, "you know, all in one."

"We have to give you different appointments for different procedures," Christian let her know, "besides, we should maybe talk about the cost of all that beforehand."

"If that's the only problem," Miss Michaels said smiling, "I've been putting money together for it for years."

"Okay, well, let's start from the beginning," Sean groaned innerly. He took an empty sheet of paper to complete the forms, "what kinda changes where you thinking of? And go slowly, so I can make notes."

Christian tried not to smirk.

As the door suddenly opened, both surgeons happened to look up to see nurse Linda come in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Dr. McNamara, but a certain detective Myers wants to speak to you. He is in the waiting room."

"Let him wait a bit, Linda!" Sean was visibly annoyed.

"I told him you are in a meeting, but he is not easy to get rid of," she said apologetically.

Sean rolled his eyes, "tell him I'll come when I'm finished here."

"He will certainly not like that," nurse Linda gave him something to think about.

"All right. I'll go," Christian stood up.

Sean looked at him pensively.

"Please excuse me for a minute," Christian told the patient.

Myers...what did he want coming here again, he asked himself as he made his way through the long corridor to the waiting room.

He opened the door and went over to the officer, "detective Myers...what is so urgent that you can't accept to wait?" He greeted him.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Myers replied making a serious face.

Christian felt as if suddenly getting a cold shower on his back. He cleared his throat to get rid of the imaginary knot that had formed in his gullet, "did the Carver attack again?"

Myers nodded, "a young woman."

"My God," Christian managed to say, "will this ever end? Tell me how we can help. We will do everything that is medically possible for the woman."

Myers shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry, but in this case no kind of cosmetic surgery could help," he cleared his throat, "she is dead!"


	10. Chapter 10

Christian had the feeling for a moment that the blood will burst out of his veins. He struggled to get enough air, "what?"

"She is dead," Myers repeated unemotionally.

"How...?" Christian voice failed him.

"How was she murdered?" Myers finished the sentence for him, "simply the normal way. Do you really want to know all the details?" He asked sceptically.

Christian shook his head. It was enough to know that the Carver murdered one more person to leave him completely shocked.

"She was found close to the city park," Myers continued his recounting of the events, "he carved her the usual way before he finally cut her throat."

Christian touched the now hardy noticeable scars on his neck. He relived his own ordeal, "is she...I mean...was she a patient here?"

Myers shook his head, "we didn't get that far with the investigations until now. We don't even know yet who she is. She had no documents on her and she was naked. We think she must be about twenty five, but no more than thirty. But now that you mention..." Myers scratched his chin wistfully, "you can certainly see some operation scars on the upper half of her body, fresh ones, only about a few weeks old."

Christian closed his eyes worried. He didn't want to think about Kimber now, he was too scared to, still, his thoughts hauled him in that direction, "please, dear God," he addressed the skies with a quiet prayer, "please don't let it be her!"

"Ah, and... I almost forgot. The attacker left a note," Myers showed Christian a crumpled, tattered piece of paper.

"Beauty is a curse on the world..." Christian read shocked. He let go of the piece of paper slowly, "I think we shouldn't doubt it anymore that Quentin is back."

Myers nodded, "it looks like it. We have gotten convinced since last time as well that this wasn't the work of a copycat. Our undercover agent has found out that a man has been seen in Malaga who reportedly looks exactly like Dr. Costa."

"Spain?" Christian asked surprised, "what does Quentin do in Spain?"

"Only that it seems that he didn't like the weather over there. Otherwise he would've not came back to Miami," Myers said dryly.

"To kill..." Christian continued the sentence.

"I'm done. What is going on?" The door suddenly opened and Sean entered. He could tell only by looking at the two grave faces of the men that the news could not have been any good.

"Please sit down Dr. McNamara," Myers ordered Sean.

Sean took a seat irritated, "what's up?" He repeated his question.

"We found the body of a woman in the city park," Myers let him know, "because of the note that was left beside her we think that the Miami Carver, who you know under the name of Dr. Quentin Costa is back."

"Is this for certain?" Sean asked visibly troubled by the news.

Christian nodded, "beauty is a curse on the world-that was the note he left behind."

Sean looked at Myers accusingly, "this is all your fault!" He declared angrily, "if you had been investigating right away, there would be no other victim."

"My people and I have been doing our best," Myers defended himself, "otherwise, you haven't got the experience to judge whether or not we are doing our job well. You should mind your own business!"

"What do you mean by that now?" Sean asked indignantly.

"It was your plastic surgery business that landed us in all this mess!" Myers answered angrily, "without you here we would have no mad serial killers running on the streets of Miami, who has chosen destroying the work of cosmetic surgeons to be the meaning of his life!"

"Stop arguing!" Christian stood up and in between the two word wrestlers, "that won't help either!"

"You're right," Sean admitted it first," "I'm sorry," he apologised to detective Myers.

"It's okay," Myers nodded, "I wanted to ask you something..." He cleared his throat, "we couldn't identify the young woman yet. Her scars tell us she had an operation not so long ago, so it is well possible she was one of your patients. You could maybe help us identify her, so that we can start filing the case."

"Filing?" Sean lifted his eyebrows, hardly believing his ears, "how can you file it when the attacker is still free? That is what you do with all unsolved murders?"

"Sean, please," Christian warned him. He knew that Sean wasn't far off from loosing his cool again, "detective Myers knows what he has to do."

Sean rolled his eyes and kept quiet just now.

"I meant finishing with the identification," Myers explained, "and we can start with the investigations afterwards. Do you understand?"

After glancing into Christian's eyes once more, Sean nodded.

"Good, can we go then?" Myers asked.

Sean looked at the detective bewildered, "you mean this minute?"

Myers nodded, "of course. As I just said, we want to settle the score as soon as possible."

Christian stood unenthusiastically. He wasn't so sure that he wanted to know who the dead person was. He had a feeling it couldn't be Kimber. He was sure he would've felt it if she was dead. On the other hand, his instincts were nowhere when Quentin abducted her, "let's get it done," he said sighing.

A good hour later they entered the city morgue together with detective Myers.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Sean asked quietly.

Christian nodded apprehensively. The closer they got to the cold storage room, in which the bodies were kept till they were taken for autopsy or burial, the more nervous he became.

"That's it," Myers opened the door to the storeroom and one of the drawers that contained the body of the young woman.

The corpse was covered with a white sheet, only part of one of her feet was visible.

"Are you ready?" Myers asked and seeing the surgeons nod, he pulled the linen back.

Paralysed with terror, Christian stared at the exposed corpse. He felt the gagging reflex in action in his throat and he pressed his hand quickly in front of his mouth fearing he will throw up. He turned away and closed his eyes.

Detective Myers didn't leave his reaction unnoticed, "do you know the woman?"

Christian nodded. Under the circumstances, he found speaking impossible.

Sean took over instead of his friend, "yes," he said when he recovered from the shock, "we knew her. She was our patient," he cleared his throat, "her name is Abby Mays."


	11. Chapter 11

"It was revenge," Christian said quietly as he grabbed his cup of coffee with shaking hands.

Him and Sean were together in McNamara/Troy's sitting room and drank coffee. They were still suffering from the after-effects of the shock that Abby's murder caused.

Sean looked at Christian scrunching his forehead, "you speak in riddles."

"Abby had to die because she had been with me," Christian declared, "and Kimber also had to suffer because of me."

"That's non-sense! And what was with the other victims, Rhea Reynolds for example? She didn't have a relationship with you."

"She was my patient."

"You can not make yourself responsible for mankind's fate, Christian!" Sean said adamantly, "Quentin is sick, a psychopath, schizophrenic. You are not responsible for what he does!"

Christian lifted the cup again and stared into the coffee grounds, "have you ever really seriously doubted you should live?"

Sean shook his head.

"I have," Christian put his elbows up the table and his head between his hands, "I sometimes think it would be better if I was never born."

"Now stop right there!" Sean said crossly.

"No, really. I think that some people would do better without me existing," he cleared his throat, "I had a lot of time to think over the last few weeks. About the meaning of life. And do you know what I reckon?"

Sean shook his head.

"There is no meaning," he said shrugging, "I have no idea why I am here. My mother wants nothing to do with me, Kimber left me, and I'm a crap surgeon, an asshole who only uses women..."

"...and the best friend one can ever wish for," Sean finished the sentence. He put a hand on Christian's shoulder, "no, you are more than that. You are like a brother for me! My life would be half as colourful and exciting without you," he added grinning.

Christian couldn't hold his tears back anymore. He let his head drop onto Sean's shoulder and he started to cry.

"Just cry. Lighten your heart," Sean said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Christian lifted his head after a while and looked at Sean perplexed, "I don't know what came over me. I don't usually let things like that happen."

"You're going through a lot just now," Sean gave his opinion, "and you are still suffering from shock."

Christian cleaned his face, "right enough, it doesn't happen everyday that you get to pay a visit to the woman you have slept with a few days ago at the morgue!" He said bitterly.

Sean looked at him sympathetically, "you shouldn't think about it that much," he cleared his throat, "what do you think Myers will do next?"

"He mentioned he wanted to go public," Christian replied.

"Good decision," Sean nodded, "I hope they will catch this bastard soon!"

"Yes, before he slits more women's throats."

"I ask myself over and over why Quentin came back," Sean said meditatively, "he was safe in Spain after all."

"He wants me," Christian answered dryly.

Sean shook his head vehemently, "I told you that was complete non-sense! What can he reproach you?"

Christian shrugged clueless, "I don't know."

"Then forget the whole thing already."

"Forget it?" Christian shook his head, "don't you expect a little bit too much from me there? This nutcase is roaming free out there and kills innocent women. Who's next?"

"Look at it positively for once," Sean said, "if you can not find Kimber, then Quentin can not either. How can he find her if you can't even? Don't worry. Kimber is safe."

Christian nodded, "maybe you're right. Maybe I worry too much, that's all."

"That's better," Sean said smiling, "chin up! We don't give up that easily!" He gave Christian a friendly pat on the back, "and now come on! Distraction is the best medicine. Our patient is waiting."

"Go ahead, I'll come in a minute," Christian said.

Sean looked at him sceptically, "are you all right?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm okay," Christian forced a smile, "I'll just clean up here."

Sean nodded, "don't be too late. You know that patients don't like to wait."

Christian sighed relieved when Sean left the room. He went to the medicine unit and opened it. He carefully took a syringe and a little glass bottle out.

If Quentin had really had him in mind he wanted to be ready this time. It was too painful to remember the last time when he put him out of commission with the anaesthetic and climbed on top of him. This time Christian will fight back with his own medicine.

He regretted he never acquired a fire arm certificate. He was sure he would not hesitate to shot Quentin. He thought about Abby. She was an annoyance-a control freak, and he would've not liked anything else better than her out of his life. But she really didn't deserve to die this way either!

Christian suppressed a sigh. He was a bit ashamed because of the relief he felt when it became certain that it wasn't Kimber lying under the winding sheet, but Abby. He pondered what he would have done if it was Kimber. Would he have cried, shouted, raved, would he have lost it? Christian closed his eyes. Sean was right. He merely tortured himself with these thoughts. Kimber was safe. He only needed to believe in that strongly enough.

Christian deposited the syringe and the anaesthetic into his jacket pocket and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Another week had passed without the bad news of the Carver of Miami finding another victim for himself. Christian asked himself if there was any truth in the saying "time heals everything" as he thought less and less about the late Abby. Apparently though, the proverb wasn't working in relation to all his other troubles. Because the more he tried to forget about Kimber, the less he could turn his thoughts away from her. He got disheartened every time when he woke up from a dream and found himself alone in bed.

Christian left the shower and reached for his bathrobe hanging on a hook. He went straight into the living room and grabbed for the remote control to switch the television on when he heard a loud noise coming from the entrance door's direction. It was only seven o'clock in the morning. The time of the day when he would normally not get any visitors. He went through the hall scrunching his forehead and opened the door. He lifted his eyebrows in surprise. A young woman stood before him, busy with making a fallen over suitcase stand up again. She lifted her head and looked at him self-consciously as she noticed that the door had opened.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't wake you? I wanted to bring you this back," she handed him the suitcase.

Christian was too taken aback for a second to react right away. He stared at the young woman scrunching his forehead.

"You are Dr. Troy, right? Dr. Christian Troy?" She asked in doubt because of his hesitant reaction.

Christian nodded.

"Alicia Garner," she smiled, "I'm a friend of Kimber. She asked me to bring you the suitcase back."

Christian slowly found his voice, "how is she?"

"Fine," Alicia answered curtly.

Christian exhaled relieved. At least Quentin didn't pay her any visits yet.

"Why doesn't she come herself?" Christian asked. He knew that the question was more rhetoric than anything, because he knew well why Kimber avoided all contact with him.

Alicia shrugged, "you have to ask her that. She didn't tell me much about your relationship. And frankly, I don't care about it all that much," she turned to go.

"Don't you wanna come in for a second?" Christian asked quickly.

Alicia shook her head, "I don't think it's such a good idea."

Christian tried to feverishly think of something that could convince Alicia to stay. She was his only chance to find out something more about Kimber. He will have to make use of all his charm, "you can't just leave like that," he said smiling, "I haven't even had the chance to thank you for bringing me my suitcase back."

Alicia hesitated for a second, "fine," she gave in finally, "but only for a minute."

She threw back her dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and stepped in past Christian. She looked around complaisantly. Undoubtedly the apartment of a bachelor, the thought crossed her mind.

"I'll get dressed right away," Christian said, only just realising he was still in his bathrobe, "please have a seat in the living room till then. I'll be back soon."

Alicia nodded. She let her eyes wonder all over the room. A photo in a frame on the unit awakened her curiosity. She went towards it and lifted it contemplatively. It was a photograph of Kimber and Christian. Apparently the picture spoke of happier times, because they had their arms around each other and looked at each other in such a way only lovers can. Alicia sighed.

"Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee, a drink?" Christian had stepped behind her without her noticing.

Alicia whirled around startled. The photo fell out of her hands to the floor. They could hear a clanking sound as the glass frame disintegrated into thousand pieces on the hard surface.

"Oh no..." Alicia leaned down instinctively, but Christian took her hand and pulled her back up, "leave it. It's too late anyway..."

Alicia looked at him. She understood the double meaning of his remark and his sad expression, "I'm sorry!" She said candidly.

Christian nodded, "it's okay. I'll swipe it up at a later time," he said on a monotonous voice. He turned around without looking to the splinters on the floor once more and went over to the sofa, "Kimber told me the last time we met that she stayed with a friend. Are you this friend?" He asked.

Alicia nodded, "Kimber and I have met about eighteen month ago at a modelling competition," Alicia gave the information willingly, "although we are completely different, we understood each other right away. But our paths parted again. She became a famous o producer, I tried to conquer those planks that mean the world."

"Are you an actress as well?" Christian asked interested.

Alicia nodded, "yes, I try to be," she said sighing, "but it's a hard trade. I sometimes wish I listened to my mother and learnt a more secure profession."

"Where do you live?" Christian suddenly changed the subject. On second thought he wished he wasn't running into the wall head first when he saw how Alicia's face took on a blank expression all of a sudden. Unreserved she was talking about her private life, cagey she became when they touched this other topic. Christian realised that he stepped into dangerous grounds.

"Listen, Dr. Troy..."

"Christian. Call me Christian..." he interrupted her.

"Well okay...Christian...I had to promise Kimber that I will not tell you where she is. She went though a lot. She is in the middle of putting her life together. And she doesn't ever want to see you again."

Christian swallowed. He hung his head remorsefully. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy to re-establish contact with her, but that she never ever wanted to see him again was a hard blow for him.

"Would you give her a message from me?" He asked slowly.

Alicia nodded.

Christian inhaled deeply, "tell her that..." He stopped. What should he say? I love you, come back to me...Abby is dead...Quentin is back...your life is probably in danger...? These were some things he wanted to tell her in person, "...I wish her all the best and I hope she will be happy."

Alicia scrunched her forehead. She couldn't shake the feeling that he would've wanted to say something entirely different, "I'll tell her," she stood up, "I'm sorry about the photo," she said.

Christian nodded. He accompanied her to the door silently.

"I wish we met under different circumstances," Alicia said smiling. She opened the door and left the apartment.

Christian looked pensively after her before going back into the living room and grabbing the telephone book. It was only a slight chance, but at least there was a little chance. He turned the pages quickly till he came to the letter G. He traced the lines with his finger till he finally found Garner. He drove his hand through his hair groaning. There were twenty-one entries with this name in Miami-from A. Garner to Alicia Garner. And what if she didn't even stay in Miami, it suddenly crossed his mind. Then the chance to find her was as small as finding a needle in a stack of hay. Sighing Christian reached for the telephone and began to tap in the first number.


	13. Chapter 13

_Alicia's Apartment_

"He's sweet."

"Who?" Kimber came back from the bathroom with her toothbrush in her hand, looking at Alicia questioningly, who was in the middle of removing her make up in front of the big mirror in the bedroom.

"Your Dr. Troy," she answered grinning.

Kimber let the toothbrush down and looked at Alicia blankly, "you were only meant to take the suitcase back and not fall in love with him on the spot!"

Alicia laughed, "jealous?"

Kimber turned around without a word and went back to the bathroom. She started to work on her teeth with a feeling of blocked anger in her guts. She could only blame herself for sending Alicia to him. Of course, hardly a man could resist a woman like Alicia, with her well built sexy figure, long legs, suntanned skin and faultless face. 

"Have I maybe stepped on your toe with that one?" Alicia had moved behind her without her noticing.

Kimber put the unclean toothbrush down at the side of the sink, "was it at least good?" She asked sarcastically. She rinsed her mouth and spat out the water a little hesitantly into the wash basin. For a second she really had the inclination to spit it all back into Alicia's face.

"Nothing happened between us if you still care."

"Who would've thought..." Kimber rolled her eyes.

"Stop that!" Alicia said energetically, "you know I would never do that to you, as my friend."

"Christian Troy is not my possession," Kimber said intentionally indifferent sounding, "he can do whatever he wants. You can have him if you want."

Alicia sighed, "he doesn't want me, he wants you!"

"Did he say that?"

"He didn't have to. I saw his face when I mentioned your name," Alicia turned Kimber towards herself so that she could look into her eyes, "my God Kimber, the man loves you! What else do you want?"

"And even if he came all the way on his knees and he would ask my forgiveness, I would still not go back to him!" Kimber said decisevely.

"Are you afraid he could retune you to the way you were?" Alicia asked.

"No, I am finished with him."

"So you wouldn't mind if I or another woman wanted something with him?" Alicia asked sceptically.

"No," Kimber turned away quickly and put her nighties on. She didn't want Alicia to see that she was fighting with her tears. Thinking about him was still painful.

"I have to pass on something from him though," Alicia said, "he wishes you all the best and hopes you will be happy."

Kimber gave up fighting with her tears. She dropped herself onto the sink and put her hands in front of her face, "why can't he leave me alone?" She sobbed, "why does it hurt so goddamned much?"

"Because you still love him," Alicia said calmly, "and love doesn't go away that easily," she sat down next to Kimber at the edge of the bathtub and pulled her into her arms, "go to him!" She said adamantly, "talk to him. Try to sort your differences of opinion. I'm sure you could find a way."

Kimber shook her head, "I can't do that. I can't live with him anymore. There is too much that happened," she pulled back a little from Alicia and cleaned her eyes with the back of her hand, "I realised how shallow we lived. I have wasted countless years with worrying over finding the right nail varnish and lipstick for my outfit. I gave out six hundred dollars a year on visits to the fitness studio. I had a liposuction just so I fit into my wedding dress. And what for?" Kimber answered her own question  
continuing, "because I wanted to be a perfect ten and I thought that beauty is the only thing that counts in this world," she grabbed a paper hankie and blew her nose, "and Christian only reinforced the idea."

"You suffered horrible trauma," Alicia started cautiously, "maybe you should think about getting some professional help."

Kimber looked at her friend indignantly, "I'm not crazy!"

"No, of course not. Nobody said that. But I think you need some help to work through what happened to you."

"I don't need help!" Kimber said stubbornly, "I have done quite well all by myself so far."

"Really? Look at yourself!" Alicia shoved her in front of the mirror, "you don't eat anymore, you don't sleep anymore, you don't go out, you box yourself in completely, leave the curtains down almost all day and wake up every night shouting! You are only a shadow of yourself! Your captor might have left you alive, but your soul is dead!"

Kimber was still staring at her reflection when Alicia has long left the bathroom. She followed the line of the healed scars on her face carefully with her index finger. Christian really outdid himself, she had to admit ungrudgingly. Without him and his knowledge and experience as a surgeon, she would've remained a monster.

Alicia was right. She really looked daunting. Now wonder she got rejected at every job interview. She couldn't even hide it with make up, she was looking so badly off. She had hoped that time will heal the wounds her soul had suffered as well, but the memories of the horrifying events haunted her day and night.

Alicia said that Christian still loved her. Why did he sleep with another woman then? Kimber pressed a wet cloth onto her forehead. She didn't want to think about Christian. The memories hurt too much.

She closed her eyes. In her mind's eye, she saw Christian in front of herself, as he knelt down and recited his wedding wows. Kimber felt that once again, her tears threatened to overflow. She shook her head as if she could get rid of her thoughts this way. When it was already water under the bridge! And the sooner she accepts these facts, the quicker she can lead a normal life. Kimber switched off the lights and left the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Three days have passed since Christian set out to find out Alicia Garner's phone number. And he was gonna hit gold. At least, that was what he thought, since the voice on the answer machine sounded exactly like what he had remembered Alicia's to be.

After finding the telephone number, it was very easy to obtain the address that went with it. Now he had nothing standing in front of his visit. Apart from one minuscule detail. To carry out his plan, he needed a day off. He wasn't sure that Sean would grant him that. Christian wanted to wait till things stood in his favour. This moment seemed likely as the two surgeons stood in the wash room of the OR getting ready.

"I wanted to ask you something..." Christian started hesitantly as he distributed the foam of the soap up until his elbows.

"Ah, really?" Sean looked at him grinning, "what a coincidence! I wanted to ask you something as well at the same time."

"What is it about?" Christian asked.

"Would it be possible for you to manage here tomorrow for a few hours alone?" Sean asked.

Christian sighed innerly. It had to be tomorrow! "Why, what is going on?" He asked curiously.

"Julia has an appointment at the obstetrician and I would like to go along," Sean specified.

"Baby television?" Christian asked smiling.

"Yeah, that too," Sean nodded, "but we want to make sure and have another test done."

"Another test?" Christian asked surprised, "I thought they mixed the test results in the lab up and you know that for sure now," he looked at Sean uneasily, "the baby is fine, or?"

"Yes, but we don't want to take any risks. We already suffered a pretty big shock when we got the results of the wrong amniocentesis," Sean sighed, "I don't know if we would have the energy and the guts to bring up a special child."

"It's good that everything sorted itself out though," Christian said.

"It's a disgrace!" Sean continued indignantly, "if we would allow ourselves to make such mistakes we would loose our licence as physicians!"

Christian looked at his friend sympathetically, "I'm sorry you have to go through that," he said sincerely.

"So what then, am I allowed to leave?" Sean solicited once more.

"Without doubt," Christian nodded, "I've already seen the operations schedule. There are only four small procedures. I can do all that on my own."

Sean looked at him gratefully, "what did you want to ask me?" He changed the subject.

"I wanted to ask for a day off as well," Christian said grinning.

"You want time off?" Sean asked surprised, "you just had some."

Christian kept the big news for himself the whole time, but he couldn't keep it secret anymore, "I know where Kimber is!" It bubbled out of him.

"Did she contact you?" Sean asked stunned.

"Not directly," Christian admitted. He told Sean of Alicia's visit and how he found the telephone number and the address.

Sean couldn't share Christian joyful outburst, "she will not be pleased exactly when you show up there unannounced," he have him something to think about.

Christian looked at Sean offended, "but you were the one who gave me the advice to take things into my own hands. I will quote you," he cleared his throat, "everything is allowed in life threatening situations or do you want to wait till Quentin presents you with her head on a silver plate?" He recited Sean's words.

"I thought I already apologised for my slip up," Sean sighed, "I'm really sorry about what I said at that time."

Christian shook his head, "it's not about that at all. I assumed you thought I should look for her and talk things over."

"That was before I knew that Kimber didn't want to ever see you again," Sean answered dryly.

Christian looked at him blankly, "you let me down?"

"No, I only try to make it clear for you that it would be time for you to take her wishes into consideration for once."

"And what about my wishes?" Christian asked huffily.

Sean rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, "you will never understand women," he said sighing, "the more you disturb her, the less likely it is for her to come back to you."

Christian stared at the foaming soap on his hands and arms sighing, it had already started to dry.

"I know what she means to you," Sean tried to explain, "but what you wanna do is not right," he rinsed his hands one more time and went to the door, "come on! We have a patient waiting inside."

Christian nodded. He turned the tap and washed the foam off. He will not give it up quite so peacefully as Sean expected him to.

"Christian come on already!" Sean became slowly irritated, "the patient is under the anaesthetic by now."

Christian turned the tap off sighing and followed Sean in the operating room.


	15. Chapter 15

Christian drove his car on the highway apprehensively, with his hands stiffly grabbing the steering wheel. He was going up against some unknown destiny. Contrary to Sean's advice to leave Kimber alone, he decided to find her. He didn't know what was expecting him. But he hoped that she would at least accept his peace offering, a bouquet of white Calla lilies. He didn't think himself that she would be really impressed by his emergence, but to helplessly sit at home without doing anything, that didn't seem like the correct solution either. Christian pressed a button to open the roof and the top of the car folded itself. The air was stuffy, heavy and he wiped his forehead with his arm. Maybe it would be more advisable to send a white pigeon, he thought with not just a little irony.

He remembered their last encounter when she found Abby's photo and realised that he cheated on her the whole time. He will need to get all his magnetism into action to undo what he had done to her. And it probably wouldn't even be enough. He had hurt her, and he had damaged her trust may times, and he knew from past experience how unforgiving and determined Kimber could be.

Christian blinked. He tried to concentrate on the traffic, but he didn't find it all that easy at the moment. He felt his hands becoming more and more sweaty, the lump in his throat bigger and bigger the closer he got to destination. He took a glace at the street map that he had sat on the passenger seat next to himself beforehand. It couldn't be very far now. He broke sharply and turned off the highway.

While he drove further on the country road, he was wondering whether Sean had bought his little lie. He called him that morning and claimed he had an upset stomach and that was why he couldn't show up for work. Sean wasn't dumb. He had probably figured it all out a long time ago, but Christian couldn't care less. Actually he couldn't care about anything at all at the moment. His only real concern was Kimber, and although he didn't know what was waiting for him at the destination, he felt some pleasant anticipation.

Christian slowed down and started to read street names. It must've been somewhere around here. He pressed the button on the roof again and waited till the top went back to its original starting position before stepping out.

He looked around curiously. Not a neighbourhood one would go out alone at night in, it crossed his mind. Didn't Alicia claim she was an actress? Why did she live in such a poor neighbourhood then? Christian felt a bit out of place with his expensive Gucci suit. He wanted to make a good impression on Kimber, but in these surroundings his outfit seemed rather snobbish and posh.

It crossed his mind that he might have chosen the wrong Alicia Garner and the real one would've had her apartment in a completely different area. He wiped his face once again sighing. The heat was really unbearable today. He glanced at the flowers in his hand. If they didn't get any water soon, they would die of thirst and go to waste.

Christian put his sunglasses off and undid both top buttons of his shirt before he stepped into the old dilapidated building where Alicia's flat was supposed to be. But before he could go up the steps, an older woman addressed him.

"Hey you!" She consider looked him over disparagingly, "where are you going?"

Christian cleared his throat, "I would like to see Alicia Garner," he said in a friendly manner.

The old lady nodded, "second floor," she said curtly.

"Thank you," Christian forced a smile. He attacked the stairs once more when the old woman called him back.

"Tell that bitch she still owes me two month rent!"

Christian swallowed, "are you the owner?"

The old woman nodded, "and I'll tell you something right away. If she doesn't come over with it in twenty-four hours I'll throw her and her friend plain sailing out!" She said threateningly.

Christian got his wallet out, "how much?" He let out with his lips pressed together.

"Six hundred."

Christian wrote her a check for the requested amount sighing.

"There still are real gentlemen," the old woman pulled her face into a smile, "have a good day," she nodded towards him and disappeared into her flat.

Christian frowned groaning. This was harder than his worse nightmare he ever had. He couldn't believe that Kimber and Alicia really lived here. He took the steps slowly till he stood before a door with a sign on it that showed the name of the tenant, "A. Garner".

Christian gathered all his courage before knocking on the door, a bit diffidently at first, then more harder. When he heard some sounds from the other side of the door, his mouth became drier and drier, while his hands got clammier and clammier. He remembered how he stood before Kimber's door to ask for her forgiveness once in the past with a bouquet of Calla lilies. Would it all turn out well this time as well like it had back then? Christian pressed the flowers to his chest and tried to breathe normally.

Kimber sat on the old sofa in the living room with her legs crossed and watched some television channel. It was the pastime she had for at least four-eight hours a day, since she still couldn't get a job. Overall, she found her current life simply bleak. There were days she longed to have her old life back. And automatically she thought of Christian then as well. Alicia held she will continue loving Christian in spite of everything, and deep inside she knew that her friend was right. But even if Christian also still loved her as well, in view of that she still despised and hated what he had done and what he earned his living with. How could she live with him when she hated everything that was important to him, the components of his life? Kimber considered her options. She knew she could only stay with Alicia temporarily. And she was afraid to think about the future. Alicia could hardly get by before she moved in, and it was only a matter of time before she was thrown out of the apartment for not being able to pay the rent.

Kimber was lost in such thoughts and didn't hear the soft knock on the door at first. She only stood up when the tapping became louder. She reached for the remote control and switched the television off before going to the door.


	16. Chapter 16

When she had finally opened the door, Kimber thought she was experiencing deja vu. He had stood before her door just like that, holding the same flowers. Two years have passed since then, and she had changed a lot during that time. She would not fall into his arms so willingly and kiss him immediately, although every cell in her body was yearning for it.

"Christian..." That was all she managed.

He smiled only with half of his mouth turned up and raised the flower bouquet up in her direction a bit awkwardly, "they need water, or they'll conk out," he decided for the comment, as he couldn't think of anything better to say as a way of greeting, since all the sentences he had previously thought of had elapsed and were gone from his mind at the sight of her. He could only stare back the whole time and felt totally clumsy and stupid for it.

Kimber took the bouquet of white Calla lilies and immersed her nose in the flower petals. She had longed for this to happen just as much as she feared it. Getting to see him again so suddenly threw all her plans to behave coldly with him.

"How...did you find me?" She stammered.

"It wasn't so difficult when I knew Alicia's last name," he explained smiling.

Kimber nodded. She felt naked under his scrutinizing look. She checked herself perplexed. If she would've known he was coming, she would've put something else on.

Christian couldn't take his eyes off her. He could tell how skinny she became despite the large jogging ware she had on. Her hair was let down and Christian saw that the bald patches on her head were slowly disappearing.

"You'd better come in," Kimber invited him in, "the owner of the house doesn't like it if we have male visitors."

"I already took care of her," Christian said.

Kimber looked at him scrunching her forehead, "what do you mean by took care?"

"I gave her six hundred dollars for two month rent," Christian explained. He stepped in and looked around, "you can't stay here," he said with a firm voice, "I'll find another apartment for you in a better neighbourhood."

His words were like a cold shower for Kimber. She put the flowers aside and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes sparkled angrily, "what were you thinking? You show up here without any notice and want to have a claim to sort my life out right away! I don't need your help! Alicia and me, we were doing fine here without you," she took a deep breath before continuing, "she gave me a home when it didn't go all that well for me. Without her I would've ended up on the streets!"

"You couldn't want to call this ramshackle hut home," Christian said snidely.

Kimber put her hands on her hips, "why did you come at all? To let me know what a poor, pitiful yeast I am without you?" She approached him and looked firmly into his eyes. Her voice was trembling slightly from suppressed anger as she talked back, "you still think that a man with money can get anything he wants, don't you Christian? But I'm not for sale!"

Christian realised what a grave mistake he had made. He forgot for a moment what she went through and what the reason for their split was, "Jesus, Kimber, please listen to me!" He begged.

"Get out Christian! If not, I'll call the police!"

"You wouldn't do that."

"Just try me," Kimber stood her ground defiantly, "I could claim you tried to break in. Without any hassle in this neighbourhood."

"But I want to talk to you!" Christian said despairingly.

"I don't want to talk to you!"

He made a few steps towards her, Kimber moved back away from him, "go Christian!"

He shook his head while continuing to walk towards her.

Kimber avoided him further and further till she felt the wall behind herself. She lifted her hands out of instinct to ward him off, but his hands were like chains on her wrists. Kimber knew it was useless to try to fight him off and she didn't even want to. Her pulse rate fastened as he slowly bent over her. The smell of his aftershave befogged her senses.

"Listen to me, only for a minute!" He pleaded with her. His breathing became uneven and his voice wavered a little, "Quentin is alive!" He let her know, "he only staged his death and he came back to Miami. He killed two people and I thought he maybe came back for you. I only came because of this. I had to warn you," he let Kimber abruptly go and stepped one back, "that was what I wanted to tell you and then..." He said almost loosing his voice, "...I would leave you alone," he turned around and left the apartment without looking back once more.

Kimber stood there as if awestruck, completely shocked by his statement. Only one thought ruled her mind. Christian was gone and this time it was maybe forever. Her legs gave out and so dropped to the floor crying.

Christian left the building almost running. When he sat in his car, he was completely immersed in his thoughts, he didn't even notice that his car wasn't locked. He reproached himself making Kimber confront the truth so openly and brutally, but she gave him no other alternatives. He drove his hand through his hair sighing. He totally blew it-again! Sean will probably rejoice when he will tell him about what had happened. He had warned him after all how he shouldn't put any pressure on Kimber. Why couldn't he listen to others for once, Christian chided himself. He put his hands on the steering wheel groaning and he let his head fall onto it. It was a deadly mistake, as he had to quickly acknowledge.

He felt a pinch as the needle of the syringe filled anaesthetics went into his neck. For a minute he tried to fight the feeling of weakness and helplessness that took over him all of a sudden, but he had to give it up eventually. Christian fell onto his steering wheel lifelessly.


	17. Chapter 17

The next thing Christian was aware of feeling when he slowly came to, was the hard floor he was lying on. Every bit of his body ached from the awkward position he was forced in. His abductor had tied his hands together behind him, and this way he could only lie on his side. His legs were also tied together. He tried to find out where he was by wriggling round on the floor. There was a little light coming from a small, narrow window above him. But it was enough to facilitate him looking around a bit.

He established he was locked up in some sort of cage. All around him there were iron bars reaching till the ceiling. The room with his cage was huge. It reminded him of a warehouse. While studying medicine, he had often worked in the depot of a big dispatching company to earn some money.

He blinked to discern what was in the darkness. His eyes gradually got used to the diffuse light and he started to see more clearly. On the floor right in front of him one could make out some brown-red stains. If this was the same place where Kimber was kept hostage as well, then that adhering mess on the floor was possibly her blood, it crossed his mind. He started to shiver.

So he was right after all. Quentin did come back for him. A terrible thought crossed his mind suddenly. If Quentin followed him, then he also knew where to find Kimber. Christian desperately tugged at the restraints on his hands, but he had to give up the idea of freeing himself quite quickly. He suddenly heard a noise. He turned his upper body to look into the direction the noise came from. There were steps without doubt, and they were approaching. Panic overtook him and he started to tug at the restraints that his hands and feet were strapped together with once more.

The door of the cage opened with a rattling noise right in front above him and let his kidnapper right in.

"Hello Christian! So we meet again," Quentin went over to Christian smiling and mustered him patronisingly from above, "I didn't think it was gonna be that easy...maybe even a bit too easy," he laughed, "but you are even more stupid than your little blonde."

Christian felt an untamed anger rising inside as Quentin mentioned Kimber. He started tugging at his bonds once again.

Quentin laughed again, "save your energy," he said, "you will need it later on."

"What...do you want from me?" Christian spit it out.

Quentin went over to Christian, still lying in a ball on the floor and looked at him disparagingly, "you ruined my master piece before I was finished with it," he said with a dangerously calm voice. He pulled a knife out of his black Carver outfit and glared at the sparkling edge of it fascinated, "you know, Christian. Somehow I like you and I'm sorry you make me do these things."

Christian felt his heart starting to race. So this is the end, he thought. He was allowed to live for forty years and now his life will end-on the cold floor of a warehouse. Christian closed his eyes as Quentin came closer.

Quentin raised his knife and cut through the ropes with which Christian was shackled with two precise slashes, "get up!" He ordered him.

Christian got himself up stiffly. He stood on his feet a little swaying and breathing heavily and rubbed his throbbing wrists. He still couldn't understand why Quentin didn't kill him yet.

"I need you...at least until I get what I want," Quentin shoved Christian urgently in front of himself and pushed him into an area that looked almost like an operation room. In the middle there was a daybed on which there were some straps, the ones they used in psychiatric units. There was medical equipment all around, and a lot of clamps, scissors, scalpels and other surgical instruments laying on small tables in a well organised manner, "may I show you around," Quentin moved forward so he could face Christian and gestured with his hands, "my praxis!" He said proudly.

Christian stared at all the instruments and got sick to his stomach. So it was here that Quentin "operated" on Kimber and made her the way she became.

"You should call it torture chamber instead," Christian said.

Quentin grinned, "I like your sense of humour, Christian. I found that surgeons don't usually have one. And that is why you are going to get special treatment."

Christian felt his pulse doubling. The man was nuts and especially unpredictable and dangerous as such! Quentin didn't kill him at all, but given the many surgical instruments in this room, that wasn't such a good thing for him.

"Lie down!" Quentin grabbed a scalpel and took Christian by the neck, "a false move and you are gone to glory!" He said threateningly.

Paralysed by fear, Christian did what he was asked to do.

Quentin strapped Christian's hands and feet down with practised motions, "if you comply, nothing will happen to you," he bent over him, "you still trust me, don't you?"

Christian nodded helplessly. He had sat in the trap and was totally in Quentin's hands. And nobody knew where he was. They will only notice his absence in a couple of days the earliest. But then it would be too late and Quentin would've finished him a long time ago. Christian closed his eyes.

"By the way, I wanted to thank you that you make it possible for me to work on my master piece a little bit more," Quentin said smiling.

Christian felt his stomach contracting painfully. Some quiet anger took over him, "if you touch her with one finger again I'll kill you," he said gloomily, "I swear!"

The sound of Quentin's chuckles filled the room, "for a man in your situation you open your mouth fairly wide," he lifted the scalpel again and went over to Christian, "you should be a bit more nice to me. Maybe I'll spare you then," he stroke Christian's cheek lightly with his free hand, "it's really a pity I can't show you how much I like you."

Christian moved his head a bit away sickened.

Quentin turned around and went over to a cabinet. He opened a drawer and took out a small box from there, "I have something for you," he told Christian. He showed him the contents of the little box by putting it under his nose.

Christian thought the blood froze in his veins, "Kimber's ring..." He stammered.

Quentin nodded, "you recognise it? It's a really peachy piece. You probably had to operate many times on poor innocent people to be able to buy that, am I right Christian?" He said quizzically.

Christian pressed his lips together and kept quiet. He was afraid he will say something that will enrage Quentin and he will loose control over himself again.

"Do you think Kimber would like a present?" Quentin asked grinning while staring at the ring spellbound.

Christian grew stiff, "leave her alone! She went though enough. She is still suffering from what you did to her!" He shouted angrily.

Quentin shook his head slowly, "not me, Christian, what you did to her. And you will finish it all off too," he went to a table and got a piece of paper and a biro. He released Christian from the straps with one single movement, "sit down and write what I tell you to!" He said gruffly.

Christian sat and took the pen and paper into his trembling hands.


	18. Chapter 18

Julia sat in the living room watching Sean walking nervously up and down in front of her. She set the photo album she had just put a few photographs in to the side and looked at him dispraisingly, "my God Sean, you'll end up walking us a whole in the carpet! What's wrong?"

Sean stopped and drove his hand through his hair sighing, "Christian didn't show up at the praxis today."

"So what?" Julia shrugged unconcernedly, "maybe he is still unwell. You said yourself that he didn't feel so well yesterday morning."

Sean nodded, "yes, that was what I thought at first as well and that is why I went after work to visit him and see how he was doing..." He left the sentence uncompleted.

"And?" Julia asked impatiently.

"I knocked at the door, but nobody opened it," he finished the sentence.

"Maybe he was already in bed and didn't want to get up anymore," Julia supposed.

Sean shook his head, "if he would've been in bed, the car would've been parked outside. But the car was not there..." He said pensively.

"Maybe he felt better and went out."

"And why doesn't he show up for work then or why doesn't he call me at least?" Sean shook his head, "it just doesn't make all that much sense."

Julia stood up sighing and went over to her husband, "you simply worry too much Sean. Christian is an adult and not a small baby!" She said resolutely, "you said not so long ago that he is pretty unreliable at the moment, makes a lot of mistakes and is continuously late."

Sean nodded, "yet it's not like him not to check in at all," he muttered. He continued his march in the living room.

"Could you sit down already? You make me so nervous," Julia said tensely.

"I'm thinking."

"Well all right, if it makes you feel better," she gave up sighing.

Sean suddenly froze and stared at Julia with his mouth open, as if a light had been switched on in his mind, "of course, that's it!" He said, "why didn't I think of that right away?" He cleared his throat, "he is with Kimber!"

"Kimber?" Julia asked confused.

Sean nodded, "Christian told me a few days ago that he had found out where Kimber was," he sighed deeply, "I should've known at the time that he wouldn't let himself be talked out of going to see her."

"Do you think he is at Kimber's?" Julia asked sceptically.

"Maybe," Sean grabbed his head groaning, "I don't know what I should think of the whole thing at all. It is not Christian's style to disappear like that without saying good bye."

"Yes," Julia agreed, "that is really not his style. But think about it. If he really went to Kimber, then they would've maybe reconciled and he stayed with her."

Sean scrunched his eyebrows, "even if I'd believe almost everything, I don't believe that."

"Do you want to hear what I think?"

Sean nodded.

"I think you shouldn't interfere with what he is doing too much," Julia started to massage Sean's shoulders softly, "you are completely worked up. Maybe you should have a warm bath and go to bed early," she smiled, "you will see, everything will look totally differently tomorrow. And Christian will also report in soon for sure."

"And what if something happened to him?" Sean asked thoughtfully. He couldn't just forget about it all.

Julia took her hands off Sean's shoulders sighing, "do you have any reason to think so?" She asked.

"There is a glass of anaesthetics and a syringe missing from the medicine cabinet," he said quietly, "I noticed it this morning when I did the checks."

"And you think Christian had something to do with the disappearance of the stuff?"

Sean nodded, "he is the only one except me who has a key for that particular cabinet."

Julia let the air out of her lungs slowly, "then it is all really weird."

"Do you understand now why I worry?"

Julia nodded, "what would he want with the stuff?" She considered, "I mean, no person in their right mind would want to anaesthetize themselves voluntarily!"

"No, he probably wouldn't do that," Sean shook his head, "but he maybe would want to put somebody else out of commission with it."

"Who?" Julia looked at Sean questioningly.

"Quentin," he said.

Julia looked at him shocked, "do you think Christian went off all by himself to find him?"

"I hope not!" Sean rolled his eyes, "but I also know how hot headed he is and how irrational he can be sometimes."

"We should go to the police!" Julia said determined.

"Hey, aren't you now the one overreacting, don't you think?" Sean said surprised.

"If he doesn't show up in the next twenty four hours and he doesn't report in either till then, we should do it!"

Sean nodded, "you are right," he sighed deeply, "I only hope he didn't do anything stupid. I liked your version of the events you presented me earlier with better, when you thought that he maybe got back together with Kimber."

Julia nodded, "me too, believe me."

Sean sighed, "if he doesn't turn up till tomorrow night, I'll report him missing," he stood up and went into the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you Kimber Henry?" The postman asked and looked Alicia through and through shamelessly from head to toe."

Alicia tightened the bathrobe on her narrow waist, "no, but you can leave the item with me as well."

"I'm sorry," the mailman said apologetically. He lifted the small package in the air a bit so she could see it, "I can only give it over when I get Miss Kimber Henry's identifiable signature," he explained.

"Fine by me," Alicia sighed. She turned around, "Kimber! You have a parcel!" She called her from the living room.

Kimber was sitting in the front of the television as usual and reacted a bit loathly at Alicia's call, "why don't you take it!" She shouted back a little grumpily.

Alicia rolled her eyes annoyed, "minute, I'll be right back," she told the mailman. She took the remote control of the television from Kimber's hand mutely and pressed the off button.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Kimber asked crossly.

"Move you butt to the door!" Alicia said imperatively, "save me from handling your personal business!"

Kimber stood grudgingly and went to the door, but not without giving Alicia another spiteful look.

"Kimber Henry?" The delivery man asked her.

Kimber nodded.

"I've got a parcel for you here," he handed her a form, "you just sign here once and then I'm off," he smiled.

Kimber stared at the parcel scrunching her forehead. Who would send her a packet? Nobody really knew where she stayed, "thanks," she rushed to say. She went back to the living room contemplatively, with the parcel in her hand, "who could send me a package?" She muttered. 

"The sender not written on it?"

Kimber shook her head.

"Maybe a secret admirer," Alicia smiled. 

Kimber gave Alicia a look that let her know what she had thought of the idea, "very funny!"

"Open it already! Then you'll find out who it is from," Alicia said shrugging, "I'll go to have a shower in the meantime."

Kimber nodded. She freed the parcel from the strings which held it together and then removed the wrap. She carefully lifted the top and grew stiff. A blood stained and crumpled paper hankie was to be seen. Kimber's hand shook as she took the item out. She feared her stomach will turn, but she got herself together and opened the ball of paper. What was to be seen then took her breath away. Inside the hankie there was her engagement ring!

Kimber noticed a narrow piece of paper that was wound underneath the ring. She recognised the handwriting right away. It was unquestionably Christian's! She read the words that were written there horror-struck, "beauty is a curse on the world!" A choked scream left her throat. The memories of the ghastly passage became alive in her mind. She started to shake uncontrollably and her eyes filled with tears. She let herself fall onto the ground powerlessly, holding the ring tightly into her palm.

This was the state Alicia found her friend in a little later when she came back from the bathroom. She hurried over to turn her towards herself and she took her in her arms, "my God, Kimber, what happened?" She asked terrified.

Kimber wasn't able to speak. He body was shaking by crying fits and she felt as if her life was slipping away with every tear she dropped.

Alicia considered for a minute whether she should slap Kimber so she could come to her senses. She had seen that treatment once in a medical television show when the patient had a nervous breakdown. But she rejected the idea right away. Whatever had set this breakdown off, she could never hurt Kimber. So she held her till she thought Kimber wasn't sobbing and shaking quite as much as before, "will you tell me now what had happened?" She asked while wiping some tears off Kimber's face.

"Christian is...Quentin has..." Kimber struggled with the words and her eyes filled with tears again.

"Slowly," Alicia said patiently, even if she still didn't quite understand what set this state off. She realised that Kimber had suffered another shock.

Kimber finally sat back down and she opened her palm, "my engagement ring..." She said in a choked voice, "Quentin took it away from me before he..." She didn't complete the sentence and girded her body with her hands, "...abused me. Christian wanted to warn me. He was here and told me that Quentin is still alive. But I didn't want to believe that," Kimber closed her eyes aggrieved. She felt the tears getting through her closed eye lashes again. She spoke hastily further, "and now he's got Christian!"

Alicia looked at Kimber confused. She only understood half of what her friend told her, "why do you think so?"

Kimber handed Alicia the small slip of paper, "Christian wrote this," she said sobbing, "I would recognise his handwriting any time, anywhere."

Alicia stared at the slip, "my god..."

"Quentin must have made him write it. The same way he made me write that letter to Christian in which I told him I will never see him again," Kimber took the blood soaked handkerchief and held it up in front of her face," this is Christian's blood!" She said in tears.

"Kimber, I'm so sorry!" Alicia put an arm around her friend to try to console her.

"What if he killed him?" Kimber lifted her tear daubed face up to Alicia.

"You shouldn't always think of the worst and see ghosts right away! He didn't kill you either," Alicia gave her something to think about.

"It's all my fault! If I'd listened to Christian and if I wasn't so perplexed, then Christian wouldn't be in danger right now."

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't be able to foresee what Quentin wanted to do."

"No, but maybe I could have prevented him from kidnapping Christian," Kimber held anxiously.

"What do you want to do now?" Alicia asked, "do you want to go to the police?"

Kimber shook her head, "with an engagement ring and a scrap of paper? They'll think I'm crazy when I tell them all this!"

Alicia nodded, "but we have to do something! Maybe there is somebody who knows Christian and would help us?"

Kimber thought about it for a second, "Sean..." She said afterwards.

"Who's Sean?" Alicia looked at Kimber confused.

"He's Christian's associate at the plastic surgery praxis, McNamara/Troy. And he was..." she cleared her throat, "my friend once."

Alicia rolled her eyes, "well, at least he's not another ex fiancé."

Kimber stood up and went over to the phone, "I'll call him. He is the only one who could help me now," she dialled Sean's number with wavering fingers


	20. Chapter 20

Christian tried hard to get himself up into a sitting position, but the shackles on his feet and hands were effectively making him unable to do so. It seemed like an eternity since Quentin had locked him in there. Christian lost any sense of time. His torturer came round about once a day to bring him bread and water, and he undid his restraints so that he could move his legs a little.

Because light didn't really get into his confinement, Christian couldn't tell if it was day or night. It didn't matter anyhow, there wasn't anything he could do either way. He spent most of his time lying on the floor frapped together like a small parcel.

A coughing fit shook his upper body and he felt a prickling pain behind his sternum. He rolled into a ball shivering. It must've been night again, as at particular times of the day he always felt colder in the dark hall of the warehouse. Quentin apparently quietly hoped he would die all by himself. Either from thirst, hunger or because of a lung infection. Apart from an old woollen cover, Quentin left nothing else with him. He had to lie on the cold floor most of the time.

Another coughing fit engulfed him and Christian felt what a cold sweat appeared on his forehead. He tried to sit up again, because he knew that the blood flow of one of his legs was seriously hindered by the uncomfortable position he was in, but he fell right back weakly. He lay there helplessly and stared into the darkness.

Quentin left him alive so far, he didn't even hurt him once. Once, right at the beginning, he took some blood off him. When he asked him what he wanted with that, his abductor only smiled mysteriously and kept silent. Christian jerked when the iron gate moved up rattling and the room was filled with light.

Quentin stepped in and stood next to Christian with his legs apart, "somehow you remind me of a worm," he said with a big grin on his face. He put down a bowl of water and a plate with bread in front of Christian, "that should be enough for while," he said coldly, "I'll be away for a few hours and I'd like you to behave in an exemplary manner," he took a knife out of his cape and he cut though Christian's shackles, "now drink!" He pushed Christian's face into the cold water bowl and laughed.

Christian tried to oppose to Quentin's iron grip, but he was too weak. He finally raised his head up from the bowl sneezing and shook the water off his face.

"Oh, what a waste, "Quentin said playing regretful, "now you spilt it all."

"You...you bastard!" Christian said wheezing. He rebelled and spat in front of Quentin's feet using his last bit of energy.

Quentin's hand snapped forwards and formed iron claws around Christian's neck, "if I didn't still need you, I would exterminate you on the spot!" He said threateningly.

Christian struggled for air. He felt the blackness slowly encompass him, and he fought against the sensation of imminent blackout.

Quentin let him go just as suddenly as he grabbed him, "if everything goes according to plan, you shouldn't have to wait too long," he said calmly.

Christian lay in the corner dizzy and blinked. His forehead was bathing in a cold sweat again, mixed with the water drops that trickled down from his hair. He was tired, sick and incapable of getting up, "what...what do you intend to...do?" He managed to grind out.

Quentin smiled, "just a little more time and we'll get a visitor," Quentin answered enigmatically.

Christian lifted his head tiresomely, "who?"

"It will spoil the surprise if I tell you now. But because I know you also like games, I give you a puzzle to solve."

Christian's head fell back onto the floor. Interminable tiredness came over him quite suddenly. His eyes were burning and the drowsiness paled him. He was too shattered even to think. He had heard Quentin's words, but his mind couldn't take it in anymore. He gradually slipped into nothingness.

"Damn it!" Quentin made a step towards Christian and knelt down next to him onto the floor, "you can't play dead on me now. Do you hear me?" He frantically juggled the limp body, "you're a promising wimp, Christian!" He shouted.

Quentin reached for Christian's wrist hastily and checked his pulse. He concluded relieved that his hostage had lost consciousness and was not dead. But for how long? Apparently Christian Troy wasn't as resilient as he had previously thought. He had to think of something quickly that helped him recover again at once. He couldn't use him dead.

Quentin put his arms around the floppy body sighing and pulled him over to the other room. He hoisted Christian up to the bed and filled a syringe with something. He was a bit displeased with himself for not thinking ahead and obtaining at least some emergency medicinal supplies. On the other hand who would've thought that a crisis situation like this will occur.

Christian's body started to shake uncontrollably, whacking his head back and forth.

Quentin took his cell and dialled, "you have to get some drugs for me!" He said in the headset afterwards, "...yes, I know we agreed I'd only call in emergencies. This is an emergency!...Yes, it's a matter of life or death...write it down..." Quentin dictated the names of the required medicines to the person at the other end of the ether, "and hurry up, you hear me! I don't know how long can he go on like this..."

He switched his phone off sighing and looked over at Christian, who's whole body was still shuddering like a leaf. What an irony, Quentin thought. I have to save him now to be able to kill him later maybe-depending on how everything plans out.

He got a blanket from a cabinet and put it over Christian. After a last glance back he left the room.


	21. Chapter 21

"Try to remember. Anything you recall could turn out to be important!"

Kimber massaged her temples moaning. She was sitting in the McNamara house's living room together with Sean and Julia for hours now and was taxing her brain to find a way to help Christian.

"But I already told you everything that I can think of!" She retorted back annoyed, "I was kept in a cage of sorts, the bars reaching the ceiling. There was another room there too. There..." She swallowed before continuing..."He performed the operations on me," she lifted her head and looked at Sean offended, "I can't dredge up anything else, really! I'm sorry Sean that I can't be of anymore help to you."

"It's okay," Julia said soothingly.

"No, it's not!" Sean jerked his chair back and jumped up, "you were kept there for three weeks! There must've been something else there other than darkness!" He said displeased with her.

Kimber broke into tears.

Julia jerked her chair back a similar way Sean did a few seconds ago, "tell me, are you crazy!" She hissed to him quietly after she had pulled him to the side, "Kimber went through a terrible experience and you still force her to try to evoke everything, stirring up all the ghastly memories."

"She is the only one who could help us," Sean said, "Christian is in mortal danger! Should I just sit and wait till Quentin kills him!"

"No, of course not. But you can't stress her out that much. Can't you see how upset she got?"

Sean glanced at the sofa where Kimber sat snivelling. He nodded, "yes, you're right," he gave in sighing, "you are always right."

Julia smiled, "have you calmed down a bit?"

Sean nodded. He stepped over to Kimber and gently pulled her hands away from her face, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" He said, "I had forgotten for a minute you were through hell and how painful it would be for you to try to remember everything."

"It's okay," Kimber said in a choked voice. She glimpsed at the engagement ring on her left hand. She had slipped it on her finger because she had the feeling she was so close to Christian. After all, he had given away a piece of his soul when he gave her the ring and he had assured her of his love with it. And it was the only connection she still had with him. Kimber closed her eyes. For a moment she completely ignored why she was there and that Sean and Julia were present. She considered Christian's words when he gave her the ring.

"I guess everybody has to do what makes them feel whole, it doesn't matter how crazy that sounds. I only know that without you something is missing. You and I-until death tears us apart. I love you! Say yes, Kimber! Marry me!"

"Would you like another tea, Kimber?" Julia's voice broke her reverie.

Kimber jerked her head back up. She suddenly remembered all too clearly why she was there, "no...I had enough, thanks."

"Please," Sean said persuasively, "try to remember! Maybe there is something else you can hark back to. Perhaps some smells, sounds, perceptions, the temperature..." Sean discontinued the sentence and drove his hand through his hair sighing, "I can not let him kill Christian, I can not..." He turned away because he felt his eyes filling with tears. The thought that Christian was in danger drove him completely nuts. He could evoke quite well the last time Quentin had shackled him and Christian to chairs at the surgery and threatened to kill them. Maybe this time he wouldn't just leave it at threats. Maybe he had already killed Christian.

"Oh, Sean!" Julia took her husband into her arms, "we'll find him, for sure. We shouldn't give up hope."

Kimber closed her eyes once more. Even if it distressed her that much, she just had to remember what had happened there. She took a deep breath and let her mind wonder back to that place where she was delivered horrible torture for three weeks. In thought, she was really back at the site of horrors. She heard Quentin's laughs, felt as he grabbed her and shoved her to the ground, she felt the knife slicing deep into her soft skin, felt the pain and heard her own screams. Silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Sean and Julia stood embracing each other closely. Both had sensed the pain of the other, the helplessness they had equally felt. Neither of them noticed that Kimber jumped up suddenly.

"Trains...!" She said, "there has to be a train station in the neighbourhood. I had often heard trains passing by. And you could almost feel the movement too if you were lying motionless on the floor."

"What are you talking about?" Sean and Julia broke the embrace and looked at Kimber confused.

A barely perceptible smile played around her lips, "there must be a trains station somewhere close," she repeated.

Sean went over to Kimber and squeezed her in his arms, "that is really fantastic! You can summon up something!" He thought about it for a minute, "you said you were kept in some kinda warehouse?"

Kimber nodded.

"So we only have to comb every warehouse that is in the close proximity of a train station," he said ironically. He sighed, "that is like finding a needle in a hay stack!"

"Yes, but at least it's a start," Julia said, "we should certainly go to the police and ask for help. We can't do all that alone."

Sean nodded, "I'll call detective Myers first thing tomorrow," he turned to Kimber, "you can't go back to your old place, now that Quentin knows where that is," he said resolutely, "you are not safe there anymore. It would be best if you just stayed here."

Kimber lifted her head startled and looked at Julia uncertainly. She was relieved to see her nodding in confirmation, "I'll just get a few things and say good bye to Alicia."

Sean shook his head, "you can call your friend. I'll go along tomorrow so you can get your stuff."

Kimber nodded. She looked at Sean and Julia and smiled, "thank you for everything. You are so kind to me."

"Good, then it's all set," Julia was ready to leave the room, "come with me Kimber! I'll show you were you can sleep."

Kimber nodded and followed Julia after that.

Sean waited till the women disappeared into another room and went into the bedroom. He pulled a drawer open and stared at the item that was in there. Since Nicki was killed, he didn't feel at all safe anymore. He had bought a gun to be able to protect his family that he, in the case of a situation occurring, he intended to use too. The moment Quentin found out that Kimber was staying with him and Julia, they were not safe either. Sean took the handgun out of the drawer and put it in his jacket pocket.


	22. Chapter 22

Kit went over to the daybed Christian's lifeless body was laying on and then turned round towards Quentin shaking her head, "as I said, when I told you to take care of him, I didn't mean you should kill him!" She said reproachfully.

"Occupational hazard," he said nonchalantly , "do you have the stuff I asked you to bring?"

Kit nodded. She handed Quentin the required medicines, "if you ask me, he should be in hospital," she noted dryly after glancing at Christian's limy, clammy face.

"Do you have any other helpful ideas?" Quentin asked sarcastically.

"Yours weren't all that helpful so far either," she snapped back.

"Shut up Kit! If we wanna get what we want, we need to remain calm."

"Easy said," she groaned.

Quentin got a bag of iv ready and put the needle carefully into one of Christian's veins, "if this doesn't help, nothing will anyway," he sighed.

"What is it?" Kit asked curiously.

"A strong antibiotic. I hope his lung infection didn't escalate too far yet and we can get it under control with it."

"And what if not?"

"In that case he dies," Quentin gave the dispassionate answer.

Kit tossed her long dark brown hair back and walked around in the room folding her arms to her breast, "what have you done with him that he is such a state?" She asked reproachfully.

Quentin shrugged, "nothing."

Kit stroked Christian's face softly, "the man was once damn desirable before you bit him in the ass," she noted, "I should've known you will spoil everything," she rolled her eyes, "if I only think of what you have done with Kimber!"

"I am exactly in the middle of fixing that," Quentin said grinning.

"Really?" Kit lifted her eyebrows, "where is she then? I thought you were gonna pop up to see her."

"I tried," Quentin answered sighing, "but there was a vixen in the house who wouldn't let me up."

Kit scrunched her eyebrows, "who are you talking about?"

"The owner of that ramshackle hut I guess," Quentin drove his hand though his thick black hair sighing, "she meant they were not allowed male visitors," he rolled his eyes, "what was I supposed to do, mess around with her?" He shook his head, "it would've blown my cover."

Kit couldn't help it. She started to laugh clangourously, "that's a good joke! The Miami Carver is afraid of an old woman!"

"Miami Carver?" Quentin looked at her perplexed.

"Yes, do you know anything at all? You're famous," Kit got a newspaper out of her handbag and held it up to Quentin's nose, "read this!"

"The Miami Carver acts out his bad temper again," he read the headline up loud, "in the proximity of the city park a female body was found last Friday. After committed investigations the police determined that the assassin was the same man who burst in on a young woman a few weeks ago and wounded her with a knife. The young woman was the third murder of the Carver. The police is aware of his identity and is working on an intervention."

"You see, your cover is blown anyway," Kit said casually.

"What do you get for three murders?" Quentin asked hesitantly.

"Probably a life sentence," Kit shrugged, "I always told you not to go too far. The homicide of Rhea Reynolds was already one bit too much."

"She made fun of me," Quentin said, "I had to do something to object."

"And what was it with Abby Mays?" Kit asked dryly, "was it also necessary to kill her?"

"Sometimes things don't go according to plan," he said apologetically, "I didn't want to kill her. Believe me. She's not like Kimber at all," he sighed deeply.

"If you harm even a hair on her head once more, then..." Kit said angrily. She discontinued the sentence.

"What then little sister? Do you want to kill me?" Quentin laughed. 

"Kimber belongs to me! Do you understand me? To me!" Kit tossed her long hair back again and looked at Quentin crossly.

He grinned, "understood. But she will hate you when she sees what we had done with her beloved Christian," he gave her something to think about.

Kit flung his doubts aside with an unimpressed hand gesture, "you make sure you manage to catch her! I don't care how, but I want her here."

Quentin scratched his chin wistfully, "that will not be that easy, now that my cover is blown and the whole police task force is after me."

"I don't care how you do it!" Kit said gruffly. She cast a pitiful glance at Christian, "I hope he survives a little bit longer. Otherwise it would be a very sad reunion of the two."

"I'll be back in about three hours," Quentin said and took his mask, "if not, you know what you have to do..." He left the sentence uncompleted. 

Kit nodded. She pensively watched her brother leaving the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Sean steered his car on the highway while managing another glance at Kimber who sat completely tense in the passenger seat, "settle down! You are safe staying with us," he tried to calm her.

"I'm not thinking about my safety," she said slowly, "I'm thinking about Christian."

"Don't worry, we'll find him."

Kimber nodded. Sean's words made her look at it a bit more positively. She has stayed three weeks there in confinement before Quentin let her go. And Christian had not even been there for one week yet. She became quite numb thinking about what Quentin could have done to him already.

"Could you let me know please when we are at the right turn off?" Sean interrupted her thought process.

Kimber nodded, "only a few yards yet. It's not very far away now," she cleared her throat, "I think it's very nice of you to drive me," she said.

"My pleasure," Sean smiled, "have you called your friend?"

Kimber nodded, "yes, last night. She said she will start packing a few things for me," she released a sigh, "I'll miss her. Alicia is like a sister to me. Without her I would've not known how to start over when I came out from hospital."

"Can I ask you something?" Sean asked hesitantly.

Kimber looked at him from the side scrunching her eyebrows, "of course, anything you want."

"Do you love Christian?"

Kimber was secretly counting on that question, but having been put in a situation where she had to honestly face her feelings still startled her, "yes..." She said after some brief hesitation, "I think I've never stopped loving him."

"Why did you leave him then?" Sean didn't let himself be shaken off.

"Because I..." Kimber stopped helplessly. Suddenly the reason why she had left him just seemed so weird and stupid. She had made Christian indirectly responsible for what Quentin had done to her. After she had found out he was a plastic surgeon back then, she had went out with him with pleasure. She had almost begged him going down on her knees to make her the perfect beauty. Kimber hung her head. She had once told Christian that he had only used her. That was simply incorrect. She had used him, the competence of a surgeon to become what she wanted to be-an illustrious beauty, a carrier as a model, wealth and success...Kimber fought with her tears. She turned away towards the window and stared out.

Sean didn't let her out of his sight for a minute. He handed her a hankie silently.

"We have to turn off up there," she said quietly.

Sean turned the corner and parked in front of the house where Alicia and Kimber stayed, "this isn't really the greatest neighbourhood," he established cocking his nose after taking an inspecting look through the front window, "aren't you afraid of burglars?"

Kimber shook her head, "Mrs. Collins is rattier than any bulldog. If a stranger comes anywhere near the house, she hits the alarm."

"Mrs. Collins?" Sean asked scrunching his forehead.

"She owns the house," Kimber explained, "her husband died two years ago. She'd lived alone here since then. And she has so much time she's lurking around waiting for someone to come," Kimber rolled her eyes displeased, "when Christian came he could only come through because he bribed her."

"What did he do?" Sean asked confused.

"He gave her the equivalent of two months' rent," Kimber sighed, "Alicia still owed Mrs. Collins with two months rent and Christian paid it."

"Very gallant of him," Sean noted. 

"Yes," Kimber held back from any further comments. She stepped out the car and went to the entrance.

Sean followed her timidly, "and are you sure that this Mrs. Collins has nothing against me coming up?" He asked uncertainly.

"It's beauty day today," Kimber said grinning, "she goes to the hair saloon every Sunday and then she is away for hours," she rolled her eyes theatrically, "if you ask me, there's something else going on, nobody has to go to the hairdresser's every week!" 

Sean stifled a grin. Kimber had apparently got used to her new way of life pretty quickly. He would feasibly drop the idea of mentioning that he remembered how she and Christian would go for massage and to the fitness studio five times a week. He hesitantly followed her up the stairs. He noted with relief that nobody stopped them. Kimber was possibly right and Mrs. Collins, the landlady was busy with the hairdresser.

"So, that's us," Kimber took her key out her bag, "but the door is open!" She froze subsequently taken aback. She pushed the door slowly open with a queasy feeling in her stomach, "Alicia, are you there?"

Kimber crossed the narrow corridor palpitating, Sean followed her. She pressed the door handle of the living room door down and grew stiff. The walls were covered with blood, a piece of furniture was turned over as if it would've happened after a fight taking place. There were items of clothing all around the floor. Kimber muffled a scream. 

"You stay here!" Sean ordered her when he got himself together after the first shock. He followed the trail of blood that led him to the bedroom. He opened the door and stared at the scene opening in front of his eyes utterly horrified.

The young woman lay naked and handcuffed on the bed. Blood was dripping onto her upper body and onto the white bed sheets from her deep stab wounds and cuts on her face and neck she was tortured with. Her eyes were closed and her head lay on her chest in an unnatural angle.

It seemed to Kimber as if an eternity would have passed till Sean came back from the bedroom. She stood in the living room quietly sobbing and staring staggered at the mess in front of her. She jerked up her head when Sean entered the living room again.

His face was white like chalk, "please don't go in!" He said hoarsely.

Kimber understood from Sean's facial expression that something dreadful must have happened. Not listening to his warning, she elbowed him out the way and pushed the door of the bedroom open. The sight of her dead friend was too much from Kimber, "Alicia..." She muttered before deep blackness encompassed her and she fell onto the floor unconscious.


	24. Chapter 24

"You've done that all by yourself...you wouldliketobeofficer!" Detective Myers argued with every word that left Sean's mouth. Sean called him and his men out to the crime scene so they can begin their thorough investigations. The detective appeared to be angry why Sean didn't let him know right away when Christian disappeared.

"Maybe you'd want to accuse me of murder?" Sean said on edge.

"Yes, I do!" Myers answered harshly, "you should've let the police handle it straight from the beginning. Maybe we could've prevented the murder," he scratched his chin, "how long ago did Dr. Troy disappear?"

"A week ago," Sean said hesitantly.

"A week!" Myers repeated shaking his head, "and you knew the whole time that your ex colleague Dr. Quentin Costa was responsible for that?"

Sean hung his head embarrassed.

"What's going on in your head?" Myers asked heatedly, "was it not clear for you what kinda man we are dealing with, what he is capable of?" He looked at Sean reproachfully, "you should let the people who know what they are doing deal with such issues the next time!"

"I wanted to call you right after Miss Henry got her stuff," Sean let him know.

"Unfortunately a bit too late!" Myers noted dryly. He glanced over at Kimber who sat on a stool with her hands folded to her chest, rocking her upper body back and forth monotonously. Her staring eyes seemed to have wanted to drill a hole through the wall.

"I have to take her to the police station," Myers said sighing, nodding her head towards Kimber.

Sean shook her head, "no, no way!" He said determined, "Miss Henry is still suffering from shock. As her doctor, I cannot allow you to question her now."

"Dr. McNamara," Myers started cautiously, "I can completely understand your concern for Miss Henry, but it's unfortunately absolutely essential that we ask her a few things."

"What kinda person are you?" Sean said.

"One, that takes his job seriously," he cleared his throat, "all right, I'll give you a few minutes more to try to calm her down a bit."

"A few minutes?" Sean looked at Myers blankly, "she needs a little bit more than a few minutes to overcome the trauma she had suffered!" He straightened his back to look taller, "Miss Henry was made to suffer horrible pain and abuse and that for several weeks, the man who did that to her kidnapped her fiancé and her best friend was murdered. I ask myself, would you be just as unconcerned about it if it would've happened to you?" Sean asked.

Myers pressed his lips together. It didn't happen all that often that somebody criticized him much. He ignored Sean's objections and went over to Kimber, "Miss Henry," he addressed her warily, "I know you are in shock, but I have to ask you to come to the police station. Only a few questions. Do you understand me?"

Kimber lifted her tear smeared face up to him and nodded mutely.

"Good, then you come with me and I'll tell Dr. McNamara to follow us," Myers called one of his men over with a head motion, "tell the forensics they can start. I'm going to the station with Miss Henry and Dr. McNamara. I'll be there if you need me."

--------------------------

About one hour later the Myers, Sean and Kimber sat in the detective's office.

"You will not like what I have to tell you now," Myers turned to Kimber, "but would be useless to turn a blind eye towards the facts any further," he cleared his throat before continuing, "Miss Garner had to die because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. It's completely clear for me that the killer had you in mind, not your friend," he said without showing any emotion.

Kimber twitched. She looked at detective Myers aghast. Her bottom lip started to tremble and she was fighting with her tears. The thought that Alicia had to die because of her was the worst nightmare for her.

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately that is the truth," Myers continued unperturbed, "if you had been in the apartment at the time, then..."

"Stop!" Sean interrupted Myers, "that's enough! I won't let you torture Miss Henry unnecessarily! Truth here or there. The only thing that interests us is what you're gonna do to rescue Dr. Troy."

"I wasn't finished yet!" Myers said indignantly, "if you would've let me, you didn't even need to ask that question."

"All right, go on," Sean cast a quick glance at Kimber who was staring out the office window clearly absent-mindedly, "but please, without going into too much detail!"

Myers nodded, "first, we have to place Miss Henry under police protection," he said determined, "given that Dr. Costa didn't get hold of what he wanted, he will come back and get it later."

Sean looked at Myers sickened, "do you think he comes back?"

"There's no doubt about it," Myers answered, "we had studied the man's profile enough to know that. He is not one of those offenders who just give up. He will not rest till he gets what he wants," he cast a meaningful glance at Kimber.

Sean was breathing heavily, "she stays with my wife and me just now. Do you think we are also in danger?"

Myers supported his head with his hand leaning slowly onto the table, "this man is capable of everything," he snapped, "but let me finish already. About Miss Henry's protection..." Myers stood up and went over to a cabinet. He opened it and took out a bag that he put over the table, "there's a miniature radio locator here. It sticks to anything. You can simply put it on you skin or on your clothes. This highly precise locator system is effectively used by the FBI. The locator facilitates determining the carrier's location one hundred percent certainly," he paused, "this way Miss Henry will lead us to where Dr. Costa is."

"Provided we let her being kidnapped again," Sean muttered.

"Of course, that's provided."

"Have you lost your mind?" Sean jumped up and pointed to Kimber," look at her! Do you think she would survive another abduction? And what if your oh so wonderful locator system packs up? Would you placidly watch her being tortured again and maybe even killed?" He said angrily. He shook his head, "I would not let that happen!" He went over to Kimber and pulled her up, "come on, we have nothing to do here!"

Kimber let herself being pushed towards the door will less.

"You make the work of the police difficult!" Sean called after them, "there will be consequences for you Dr. McNamara!"

But his threats remained useless. Sean and Kimber had already left the police station.


	25. Chapter 25

Kit walked up and down like a caged animal, hardly taking her eyes off the clock. Quentin had called her half an hour ago and told her he was coming soon. He had barely told her anything about what had happened the last few hours. Kit could only sense how nervous he was. Something had to happen that had put him in that state. It was sure something went wrong again.

She glanced at Christian. He was still not conscious, but she somehow felt that his fever had gone down. At least his forehead wasn't covered with sweat and his face had a bit more colour.

She turned around when the door opened and Quentin came in.

"Na finally!" Kit rolled her eyes, "what took you so long? I've almost sent a search party after you!"

Quentin took his Carver mask off, threw it in the corner of the room, then took his gloves off too, "that damn little cow!" He said. He took his knife out his dark coat, with which he murdered Alicia and threw it onto the table in a slipshod fashion.

Kit's eyes widened as she saw the blood stained knife, "what have you done?" She asked grief stricken.

Quentin shrugged, "she wasn't very cooperative," he answered nonchalantly, "she had to die for it."

"Where is Kimber?" Kit asked agitatedly. She didn't dare to ask the question. She hoped she wasn't the one Quentin talked about. She realised in the meantime that Quentin was cold blooded enough to kill anyone who was in his way.

"Your beloved Kimber is safe," he said snidely, "she thinks she's clever, but I'll find her even if it's the last thing I do!" He took the knife from the table and smashed it into a wooden plate, "nobody is playing with me! If we play a game, I make the rules up and I can't stand it at all if someone's playing tricks on me."

Kit took a few steps instinctively back. Quentin scared her. She saw his stubborn, ice cold eyes when he was talking about Kimber. She asked herself if he would keep his promise or he was only thinking about ways to kill her. She pointed towards Christian with her head, "I think he is a bit better," she said to change the subject.

"Oh good," Quentin left the knife alone and bent over Christian, "a dead body a day is really enough," he rubbed his hands grinning, "then everything is going according to plan."

"You know where Kimber is then?"

Quentin took a small piece of paper out of his coat, "let's say I have some clue," he said grinning.

Kit took the little piece of paper into her hands, "that is Sean McNamara's address," she said amazed, "where do you have this from?"

"I found it in the apartment Kimber and her friend stayed," he took an irritating pause, "really sad for the beautiful girl. She didn't need to die."

"You'll manage to set the police on us!" Kit said indignantly.

Quentin shrugged, "as soon as we are finished here, we go back to Spain. We start a completely new life there and assume new identities."

Kit nodded. It wasn't the first time she doubted the success of his plans, but she feasibly held herself back as to not anger him. Too many people had to die already. And although she and Quentin had worked together as a team for years and blood was generally known to be thicker than water, it started to get clear for her that Quentin wouldn't hesitate to kill her too if that appeared to be necessary.

"What are you thinking about?" Quentin asked scrunching his forehead. He didn't miss Kit's worried expression.

"I asked myself if the police is already after us," she said sighing.

Quentin shook his head, "hardly anybody sets foot into this wasteland. The building of the factory has been staying empty for years, ever since some fire damaging it partly, and the train station has also not been used for ages. Some trains do cross here, but none of them stops," he started grinning all of a sudden, "the ideal hiding place, so it is. Who would find us here?"

"So you think Sean took her with him?" Kit picked up the thread again.

Quentin nodded, "yes, it's quite obvious," he shrugged, "where else could she have gone?"

"You're right," Kit acknowledged, "there aren't too many possibilities," she smiled deviously, "then I can suppose that you will visit the McNamaras' some time over the next few days, won't you?"

Quentin smiled mysteriously, "didn't I just say that I set the rules."

They both got distracted by a sudden noise close by.

"I think he is coming to!" Kit rushed over to Christian, who was throwing his head back and forth and muttered something quietly.

"Can you understand what he's saying?"

Kit shook her head, "no, it's gibberish. You think he's hallucinating?"

Quentin put his hand on Christian's forehead, "one thing is for sure anyway. His fever is down. The antibiotics did what they were meant to do."

Kit sighed relieved. Not that she especially liked Christian and was concerned much about whether he lived or died, but the thought of being together with a corpse in the same room made her less comfortable.

Quentin bent over Christian, "hey, you sleepyhead, can you hear me?" He turned to Kit as Christian didn't react, "hand the water bottle over!" He demanded.

She followed his orders irritated, "what do you want to do?" She asked unsurely.

"I think a little cold shower will make him all better," Quentin took the bottle and emptied it over Christian's head.

Christian fell the stream of ice cold water hitting his face and he was awake all of a sudden. He lifted his hand and tossed the object that somebody held over him away. The water bottle took a high flight through the air and landed on the floor.

"Hello Christian! Welcome to the land of the living!" Quentin greeted him grinning.

Christian blinked, "Quen...tin..." He said then with difficulty.

Quentin nodded, "I can see you didn't forget me," he laughed and turned towards Kit, "there's somebody here who would also like to say hello."

Christian froze with horror. A terrible thought has suddenly crossed his mind. What if Quentin kidnapped Kimber again to continue with his work on her. He remembered again in the blink of an eye how Quentin made him write down the words "beauty is a curse on the world." And he had held Kimber's engagement ring in his hand. Christian felt his stomach tightening painfully. He thought Quentin capable of anything. Even sending Kimber the engagement ring together with the text. And he could vividly imagine her reaction to it. He closed his eyes wryly. Will this nightmare ever end? He turned his head hesitantly in the direction Quentin nodded and willed himself to open his eyes again, "Kit..." He said then relieved.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Kimber sat on the bed in the guest room with dry, but burning eyes staring at a photo showing herself and Alicia together. She had no tears left. She had cried for hours and all it did was making her feel completely dead inside. Alicia was still so young, she had so many plans. Only a short time ago Alicia and her were contemplating taking a holiday together. Alicia was comforting her when she woke up from her nightmares shouting at night. She had also been a good listener and supported her in everything. Kimber had lost more than a good friend with her death. She had been the most important person in her life over the last few weeks. What should she do now, what could she do now without Alicia?

Kimber sat the photo aside and looked at her engagement ring. Some of her hope to see Christian once more some time alive again had died with Alicia. Maybe he was already dead. She wished Quentin had killed her instead of Alicia and she'd contemplated that several times before. Then all this pain would've had ended with her death. In that case she wouldn't have to think, cry or feel. It would be a relief to feel nothing.

Kimber went over to the adjacent bedroom and opened the mirror cabinet. After some hesitation she grabbed a pack of razors and opened it. Her life was like an empty box. She had lost everything that was important to her once.

Kimber took one of the blades out and held it up to the light. It will hurt, she supposed. She shook her head mechanically. It certainly wouldn't be worse than what she had to endure while under Quentin's care. Kimber went over to the bathtub and turned the tap. She put the blade down onto the edge of the bath and took her clothes off slowly.

-----------------------------------

A few doors away, Sean and Julia knew nothing about Kimber's inner struggles. They were discussing what has happened at the police station in the living room.

"I don't know why are you so pigheaded, Sean!" Julia said shaking her head, "I know you don't really like Myers, but at least Kimber would be safe."

"While Quentin kidnaps her again?" Sean asked indignantly.

"But she would've been provided with this locator," Julia gave him something to think about, "the police would find her immediately.

"And what if this thing doesn't work? You know how technology is not that impeccable."

"You think it's better to do absolutely nothing?" Julia asked.

Sean sighed deeply, "to be honest, I really don't know what would be best. I would only like to prevent Kimber from going through all that again. The death of her friend had thrown her completely off track. I don't know how many more blows can her psyche still take."

"Have you yet talked to her about the fact that it would possibly be advisable for her to see a therapist?"

Sean shook his head, "no, there was no time for it so far. I will talk to her about it when the opportunity occurs."

"What does Kimber think about the whole thing with the locator?" Julia asked curiously.

"I don't know," Sean shrugged, "I don't think she was present with her whole being at the discussion with detective Myers."

"Maybe we should ask her," Julia considered.

Sean shook her head, "I don't think it's a good idea in her present state. Her friend was  
brutally murdered today and I should suggest she should give herself over into the hands of the man that killed her friend?"

Julia leaned back sighing, "yes, you're right. Maybe we should help her get some rest. We can still talk about that with her tomorrow," she stood up, "I'll fix some dinner," she explained.

Sean nodded, "I have to make a quick phone call. Then I'll come to help," he left the living room and went over into his study. 

------------------------

In the old factory building 

Quentin closed the grating of Christian's confinement and went back to the other room when Kit was already waiting for him.

"Is he sleeping?"

Quentin nodded, "he's not well yet, but at least his mind seems to be clearer again."

"What did he say?" Kit pressed further. 

"Apart from go to hell you bastard! Not much," Quentin grinned, "Christian always liked to swear, but he'd never learnt when it's advisable and when it's not. Maybe he'll be a little bit more supple when we'll bring him his love."

"By the way," Kit tossed her long hair back, "what do you want to do for that to happen?"

"Don't annoy me!" Quentin said fiercely, "I will get her when I'm ready for it."

Kit tapped the top the table with her fingers nervously, "and when will that be? My God, Quentin, we're running out of time!" She said, "the police is looking for you...us," she corrected herself quickly, "the sooner we attack, the better."

Quentin nodded, "it has to be at night, when everybody's asleep. I can not let them see me," he looked at Kit pervasively, "you are responsible for everything around here till I come back!" He ordered her.

Kit nodded. The excitement of what was to come mixed with the worry whether it will all turn out well this time.

Quentin went to the cabinet and took a glass of chloroform out, he put it in a small travel bag together with some other anaesthetics and a syringe, "in case she opposes to coming free willingly," he said grinning. 

"Is that really necessary?" Kit asked scrunching her forehead.

Quentin nodded, "you don't have to worry at all. She will only sleep a little. And when she wakes up it will be too late," he took the knife and deposited it in the bag next to the other things he'd put in, "just making sure," he explained when he noticed Kit's sceptic look.

"What if something happens?" She asked nervously.

"Then plan B kicks in," Quentin answered dryly.

"Plan B?" Kit looked at her brother perplexed, "what's that?"

"Would be better if all went smoothly, believe me!" Quentin said seriously, "you don't need to know more," he grabbed the travel bag and left the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Kimber sat in the bathtub and held the blade only a few millimetres away from her veins. She didn't know how long she'd been lying there already like that staring at the blade, but she noticed that the water became terribly cold. This was the moment that is described in literature as the moment when shortly before death people see their whole life being played down in front of their eyes like a movie. There wasn't much in Kimber's life worthy of remembering, but it attained a completely new meaning with the appearance of Christian in it. Even if he'd dismissed her at first and was behaving in the meanest ways towards her-Kimber had never stopped loving him. And with his proposal of marriage a few month ago, a dream came true for her. And Quentin had spoiled everything.

Kimber remembered how Christian sat next to her bed after her operation and held her hand, "please don't let this monster take away everything from us that we once had!" He begged her. And she had let it happen by turning him down. The realisation that it was really her fault that Christian was kidnapped and Alicia was murdered hit her hard. She started to tremble and it wasn't only because of the cooled down bathwater temperature.

What if Christian was still alive, it suddenly occurred to her. How would he react to the fact that she had committed suicide? Would that not make her even more guilty on top of it all? Her biggest and only wish was to be able to tell him once that she had made a huge mistake leaving him. She wanted to tell him she still loved him. But if she would take her own life, he would never find that out-supposing he was still alive at all. Her inner grapple took all her remaining energy away from her. Exhaustion made her close her eyes and she let her head lean onto the headrest of the bathtub. The blade slipped out of her finger and fell to the bottom of the bath.

Strong arms grabbed her suddenly and pushed her under the water. Kimber was too surprised to start with and she only started to notice what was happening when she realised she was out of oxygen. She tried to free herself from the iron grip and come to the surface in panic. But it was futile. Her attacker was too strong. 

She opened her eyes and saw a hand directly in front of her face. She sank her teeth into it without much hesitation. She ignored the water going into her mouth and bit so long till the bathwater turned red. She heard a shriek and felt being lifted up. She stared at the masked face of the Carver, her eyes opening wide with horror. She didn't have much chance to think much whether it was really Quentin or not hiding behind the mask. Her attacker pushed some imbued cloth onto her mouth and nose and Kimber felt her senses fade away...

---------------------

When Julia woke up, it took her a while till she managed to orientate. Her head hurt and her mouth felt dry. She concluded surprised that she was laying on the sofa. She sat up slowly and looked around. The last thing she could remember was standing in the kitchen and stirring a pot of vegetable soup. She also remembered feeling a prickling pain in her neck suddenly. Everything else escaped her. Julia searched the other rooms with a queasy feeling in her stomach, "Sean, where are you?" She called out loud.

She suddenly remembered he had said he wanted to make another call. Julia opened the room of the study and ran cold with horror. Sean's motionless body lay across the writing desk. The telephone lay on the floor. Apparently somebody had surprised him during his call and anaesthetised him.

"Oh my God Sean!" Julia stepped over to her husband and checked for injuries, "can you hear me?" She asked despairingly. She was relieved not to find any open wounds on him. Julia jogged his shoulder lightly, "Sean, please wake up!" She implored, "we were attacked!"

Sean slowly came to. He moaned quietly as he straightened up from his uncomfortable position, "Julia?" He asked then dazed when he saw the concerned expression on her face.

"Thank God you're okay!" She said relieved.

"What happened?" Sean asked scrunching his forehead while rubbing his sore neck. He couldn't remember at all what had happened.

"We've been mugged!" Julia said.

"You think Quentin was here?" Sean asked bewildered. A terrible idea occurred to him, "where's Kimber?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her for hours. She wanted to go to her room and rest a little."

Sean traversed the hall with hurrying steps and pushed the door of the guest room open, "she's not here," he said after determining the room was empty.

"Maybe in the bathroom?" Julia suggested.

Sean nodded. He went to the bathroom and opened the door, "at least the door is not shut," he said relieved. 

They both remained frozen shocked the next moment staring at the blood red coloured bathwater utterly terrified, "oh, no..." Sean muttered. He heard Julia screaming and turned around, "what is it?"

She pointed to the mirror cabinet with a trembling hand. "I can't stop!", stood there written with lipstick. 

"Quentin!" Sean said.

Julia muffled a sob, "and he has Kimber," she muttered.

Sean stared at the blood tainted bathwater, "she didn't give in without a fight," he said quietly.

"Is this Kimber's blood?" Julia asked with a shaking voice.

"I don't know," Sean shook his head.

"Oh please, let her be alive!" Julia put her hands in front of her face, "first Christian, then Alicia and now Kimber as well...who's next?" She started crying quietly.

"Calm down," Sean took Julia into his arms to comfort her, "he could've killed us too. But he didn't," he stroked Julia's back softly, "I think he'd found what he wanted."

Julia freed herself of Sean's arms suddenly and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused.

"To call detective Myers!" Julia said determined, "we should've listened to him from the start. Kimber wouldn't be in danger now."

Sean hung his head shamefaced, "I'll do everything that's necessary to help the police," he took a last glance at Quentin's message on the mirror and followed Julia out the bathroom.


	28. Chapter 28

"Thank you for coming right away," Sean opened the door for detective Myers and let him step in with his co-worker.

"It's my job," Myers replied curtly, "let me make the introductions. This is my colleague detective Tanna. He works with me on the case."

"Detective Tanna," Sean nodded as a way of greeting, "please come in."

"Is there anybody else in the house?" Myers asked and looked around.

Sean shook his head, "my wife is just away picking our daughter up from a friend. She was there overnight," he sighed, "thank God she wasn't in the house when Quentin attacked us."

"Are there any other people living here?"

"No, our son Matt has been staying together with his girlfriend a couple of weeks now," Sean explained.

"All right," Myers took a seat at the big dinner table in the living room uninvited, "I'll summarise it once more. According to what you've told me on the phone, you and your wife were trounced and anaesthetised with a tranquillizer."

Sean nodded, "everything happened so quickly. I can't actually remember anything about the attack," he scratched his head, "but Quentin always had the skill to appear out of nowhere."

"Let's continue," Myers was spellbound to his notebook where he had started to scribble in, "Miss Henry was at this time in the bathroom. Is that true?"

Sean nodded again.

"Could I see the room? I hope you left everything as it was for the forensic examination."

"You know already who the offender is. Why do you need the forensics then?" Sean asked perplexed.

"The forensics investigate every crime, it doesn't matter what kind, murder or kidnapping. Maybe the delinquent left something behind that could lead us to him," detective Tanna explained patiently.

"I understand," Sean went through the hall and opened the door of the bathroom, "we didn't touch anything."

Tanna and Myers stepped closer. "It looks like somebody got injured," Myers determined. His eyes wondered to the mirror cabinet, "yes, this is unquestionably the Carver's handwriting," he said thoughtfully.

"What is this?" Tanna pointed to the floor where the cloth lay that Quentin had put to Kimber's nose.

Myers got some sterile gloves on and lifted the item. He smelled it carefully, "chloroform," he said then. He cleared his throat and turned to Sean, "at least we can presume no murder happened here. Firstly, if he would've killed her in the bathtub, there would be more blood and secondly, there would've been no need to use chloroform on her."

Sean nodded. He didn't know whether he should be happy about the fact that Kimber wasn't murdered in his bathtub. Anything could've happened to her by now. He followed Tanna and Myers out the bathroom. 

"I would like you to tell me everything that you and Miss Henry talked about," Myers said, "had she ever mentioned to you anything about the place she was held captive at?"

Sean nodded. He remembered the conversation he and Julia had with Kimber, "she thought she was kept in a warehouse. Maybe a factory building. And there was possibly a train station close by. She could certainly remember hearing trains passing by."

"Anything else?" Myers pressed further and wrote something into his notebook.

"No, I don't think so," Sean shook his head, "before he had abducted her from the church back then, he had anaesthetised her. She only came to in her confinement."

"All right then," Myers put his jotter back into a chest pocket, "I think I have enough information now to initiate a big manhunt to find Dr. Costa. I'll contact the SWAT team in LA. He will not escape this time!"

"Is there anything I could do?" Sean asked.

"You can really count your luck that he'd let you live," Myers answered, "I would like you to stay put and wait."

"Wait, wait..." Sean jumped up, "do you know how grisly it is to just sit and wait?"

Myers nodded, "but I still believe you should leave everything for the professionals to handle," Myers stood up and indicated Tanna he was ready to go, "okay then, that was probably it for starters. We'll call you back when we find out anything."

Sean bit his bottom lip nervously. Maybe this was the right moment to tell Myers about Kit, "wait a minute detective Myers! There's something else I need to tell you."

Myers turned back slowly and looked questioningly at Sean, "yes?"

Sean cleared his throat before starting to tell his story, "after Quentin was supposedly shot, me and Dr. Troy visited the children's home Quentin grew up in and talked to the manageress. She told us his parents left him there because they could not come to terms with his handicap..."

Myers nodded, "yes, we know about Dr. Costa's handicap. And what else?" He asked impatiently. 

"Quentin had a sister, Catherine...Kit," Sean continued, "she stayed at the same children's home as well. Kit McGraw, who was assigned to the Carver case by Miami Dade Vice is Quentin Costa's sister."

Myers stood there as if taken by a storm. He looked at Sean incredulously, "what are you talking about?"

"Kit is Quentin's sister," Sean repeated. 

"And you knew that the whole time?" Myers looked at Sean sternly, "you were withholding information!"

Sean nodded, "yes, I knew it. But I didn't think it was that important."

"You let us decide what's important and what's not!" Myers snapped. 

"I could well imagine the two of them working together," Sean said out loud what he was thinking.

"Thanks for the tip, Dr. McNamara!" Myers said sarcastically, "I would've never thought about that," he nodded to Tanna who was sitting there quietly the whole time, "then we will kick off another manhunt for Kit McGraw," he lifted his finger at Sean threateningly, "and you stay here and don't move! We'll take care of it," he turned to his colleague, "come on Tanna! We have lots to do."

Sean broodingly watched the two detectives leaving the house.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

When Kimber came to, she had found herself at the exact same place she so badly would've wanted to forget the whole time. Even before opening her eyes she recognised the smell and knew she was back in her old solitary confinement. She reluctantly opened her eyes. For a small moment she hoped she was only having one of her nightmares that haunted her night by night. But she already knew on a whim that this was no nightmare this time.

Kimber cautiously moved her arms and legs and determined that with this occasion Quentin didn't put her in shackles. Her body was jacketed into an old cotton bedspread instead. Kimber concluded surprised that she was naked under that. Then she remembered what happened in the McNamara house. Quentin attacked her in the bathtub and anaesthetised her after that. Kimber shuddered at the thought of it. She was really fearing death when her head was pushed under water again and again. What irony of fate, she thought. She was just thinking about killing herself and when she was fighting for her life under the water she wanted nothing more than surviving. It crossed her mind why she was there all of a sudden.

She sat up slowly and looked around. Where was Christian? There was a sagging feeling in her stomach. If he wasn't here, then Quentin must've have already killed him anyway. Kimber stood up and went over to the paled door with wobbly knees holding the covers tightly onto herself, "hallo?" She called out with a scratchy voice, "is somebody here?"

It took a while before she saw somebody coming towards her in the little trace of light coming from the window. The iron gate was pulled up and made way for...

"Kit!" Kimber said surprised when she recognised who her visitor was.

Light filled the room when Kit switched on the lamp on the ceiling.

Kimber blinked because her unaccustomed eyes were hurt by it.

Kit laughed, "hallo Kimber! It's nice to see you," with lithesome movements she hugged Kimber and scrutinised her from top to bottom, "you didn't expect me, did you?"

Kimber shook her head, "where's Christian?" She asked with a shaking voice.

"He's at a safe place," Kimber answered avoidantly.

"What have you done to him?" Kimber's voice was shaking from her repressed anger now.

Kit shrugged, "me? Nothing at all," she said playing innocent, "Quentin's responsible for all that."

Kimber felt her heart sinking, "is he...is he...?" She didn't dare to utter the word.

"If he's dead?" Kit completed the sentence. She shook her head, "no, he's alive, but I wouldn't know for how long now."

Kimber's initial relief over the fact that Christian was still alive mixed with feeling fear for him, "what do you want with him?" She asked, "but he didn't do anything! Please let him go!"

"Nice try," Kit was unimpressed, "it's really moving how concerned you are about him. People might think you're still in love with him."

Kimber pressed her lips tightly together and looked down. Kit could think whatever she wanted. She will not open her heart to her.

"But as always," Kit continued and made a dismissing gesture, "I'm not here to talk about Christian."

"Why...why are you here?" Kimber asked hesitating.

"I have a present for you," Kit answered smiling, "only a little minute and I'll be right back," she turned around and left the cage.

Kimber twitched when the door's grating fell back into place. She was alone again. She pulled her covers higher up on herself freezing. She thought about Christian. What did Kit mean when she said she didn't know how long for he will still live? Was he hurt? That would explain the blood on the hankie the ring was wrapped into. Uncertainty stretched Kimber's nerves. She wanted to get to him to see with her own eyes how he was. However, as long as she was locked up in there she had no chance to do that.

The grating was lifted up again and Kit stepped in. She was holding a cardboard box, "here's my present!" She said and put the box down onto the floor, "open it!"

Kimber crouched down hesitantly and reluctantly opened the box. The last time she got a present from Quentin, it was her engagement ring equipped with a bloody greeting. What was waiting for her this time, she asked herself shuddering. Christian's head?

She found out surprised that it was her wedding dress in the box. Kit had apparently went into the bother of cleaning it, because it wasn't smeared with blood anymore anywhere. Kimber looked up at Kit confused.

"Put it on!" Kit said impatiently, "for me," she added more mildly.

Kimber shook her head mechanically. She had only put this dress on for one person alone-for Christian. And she wouldn't do it for the second time, even less so for Kit. 

Kit suddenly fetched a knife from somewhere and held it up in Kimber's direction threateningly, "put it on!" She repeated her instruction, "I don't want to hurt you."

Kimber took the dress out the box with shaking hands and started to clothe. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she ignored them.

"Wait, I'll help you," Kit put the knife away again and let her hands slide along Kimber's back while she put the dozen little hooks that held the dress in one piece together.

Kit's touch gave Kimber the goose bumps. She squirmed ill at ease.

"And now turn around!"

Kimber turned to Kit repulsively. She felt extradited under her invasive look and hung her head impetuously. 

"Perfect!" Kit stepped to Kimber and watched her fascinated.

Kimber saw Kit's peculiar look and became terrified.

"You're fair and beautiful! Do you know that? The perfect bride!" Kit said admiringly. She put her hand out and stroke the white satin dress almost reverentially, "do you still remember what I've told you when we were all together? You could never be safe with Christian."

Kimber nodded as a reflex action. She stood there like a statue.

"You can only be safe with me. The two of us belong together," Kit let her hands slide down from Kimber's shoulders to her breasts, "your skin feels like fine silk," she said with a requisitioning look, "I have loved you from the first moment like I loved nobody else before. But you only had eyes for Christian," she said scornfully, "now he's gonna pay for what he had taken from me!"

Kimber looked at Kit perplexed. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. This could only be some nightmare! Kit loved her? And that is why they kidnapped Christian, so that they can get to her? Transgression out of jealousy? Her stomach tightened. This was worse than a nightmare, maybe even worse than death! She pulled one step back to put a stop to Kit's fondlings, "let me go!" She entreated her in her desperation, "I don't love you!"

Kit's face suddenly became like a stiff mask, "because you still love Christian, right?" She said ice coldly. She went to the door and turned back to Kimber, "all right, then I'll have to do whatever's necessary so that you forget him for ever!"

Kimber understood the meaning behind Kit's last sentence. She'll kill Christian-here and now! And it was up to her whether he lived or died.

The grating plunged downwards with a loud rattling sound after Kit had left her confinement.

Kimber shook the bars of her cage despondently, "no, Kit, wait!" She shouted, "I'll do everything you want me to, but please don't hurt him!" She sunk to the floor crying, still hanging on to the railing, "please don't kill him! Take me...!"

But nobody responded to her cries. Kimber's screams died away in the high stockrooms.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey, stand up!" Kit shook the sleeping Kimber by the shoulder.

Kimber shot up with a fright, awakened from a dream. It took her a little while to be able to grasp reality again. She suddenly remembered how she'd shook the bars of her prison and cried till exhaustion took hold of her and she fell asleep. She looked up at Kit still at a complete loss.

"You should get up!" Kit repeated it once again a bit more abruptly, "my brother wants to see you."

The hairs on Kimber's neck were standing on end, "what...what does he want from me?" She asked uncertainly.

"He wants to offer you a deal."

"What kinda deal?" Kimber looked at Kit perplexed.

"Your life for Christian's," Kit said impassively.

Unbounded relief engulfed Kimber. Christian was alive, that was all she could think of. She pulled herself up reluctantly.

"You look terrible!" Kit noted dryly. She shoved a little water bowl in front of her feet, "wash your face and come on!"

Kimber knelt down to the ground and daubed her hands with water. She sprinkled some of it onto her face and spread the droplets of water all over her face. At least she will not look so unsightly anymore when she meets Christian, she thought. Her happiness to be able to see him again mixed with a feeling of uncertainly and fear. In what condition will he be in? Was he badly hurt? Kimber remembered the bloody hankie again that Quentin had sent her.

Kit pushed Kimber in front of herself till they reached the room where Quentin had his praxis set up. Kimber hesitated. Everything rebelled inside her against going in there. She felt her heart beating faster and her knees becoming wobbly. The horrible memories of the time of her torture became very much alive in her once more, "I...I can't go in there," she garbled, "everything in there makes me remember the...the..." Her voice faltered.

"Don't be afraid, as long as you're with me nothing will happen to you," Kit grabbed Kimber's hand and pulled her with.

Christian was bound to a chair with his arms and legs when Kimber stepped into the room. He thought he was having a vision. He lifted his head tiredly and watched her through his half open eye lids. She was so gorgeous in her white wedding dress and he stopped breathing for a moment. He blinked to get rid of the hallucination he was having, but when he reopened his eyes, she was still there, "Kimber..." He muttered.

"Christian!" Kimber ran towards him, but Quentin was quicker. He grabbed her before she could reach the chair Christian was tied to.

"Get back!" He grappled her by the arms gruffly and threw her back into the other corner of the room, "we'll have enough time for that afterwards."

Kimber didn't dare to oppose against Quentin's orders. She had to find out once already what he was capable of. She stood in the corner shaking, with her hands folded to her chest and stared at Christian. The way he looked almost broke her heart. His face was drained of colour, his cheeks sunken and hollow, his forehead covered with cold sweat and he was breathing heavily. There were no more twinkles in his eyes and he was looking down apathetically. Kimber had the feeling he didn't really realise she was there, "what have you done to him?" She asked scandalized by the way he looked.

"We had to still him, so he doesn't cause any trouble," Quentin said nonchalantly. He turned to Kit, "can we start?"

She nodded with her lips pressed together. She wasn't too enamoured with Quentin's little games, but she wasn't brave enough to oppose him herself. She took a small pendulum unenthusiastically out the cabinet and put it down in front of Quentin onto the table.

He was watching Kimber with a smirk, "you know how much I love to play games, I thought we should let destiny decide who's the winner and who will loose."

"If I stay here willingly, you let Christian go then?" Kimber asked hopefully.

Quentin laughed, "you didn't understand the game, my love. It isn't YOU who decides, it's destiny."

"What happens with the one who's the...winner?" Kimber had the guts to complete the sentence even though she was afraid of the answer. 

Quentin's eyes sparkling oddly, "the winner is allowed to watch how the looser is executed."

"Oh my god, no!" Kimber sunk to her knees sobbing. She looked at Christian who was still staring before himself completely impassively. Each way, nobody will rush to her rescue-none of the people present anyway. They were totally at the mercy of the lunacy of this man. She looked at Kit helplessly, "you told me you loved me. How can you watch him kill me then?" She asked despondently.

"I'm sorry," Kit said quietly, "I didn't make up the rules."

"Let us start already!" Quentin said impatiently. He lifted the pendulum up the table, "if the pendulum swings to the left it means Kimber, if it swings right it's Christian," he established the rules of the game, "and now the question..." He cleared his throat, "who's gonna die?"

Kimber stared at the pendulum paralysed from fear as it started moving slowly. She closed her eyes and was praying quietly for a miracle to occur.

The doors of the warehouse hall fell to pieces without any initial warning accompanied by the deafening sound of a detonation, and only a few seconds later the praxis room was filled with armed SWAT officers pointing their fire arms at Quentin and Kit.

"Freeze or we'll shoot!" One of the officers shouted.

Kit stared into the nozzle of one of the machine guns knocked for six, "I...I surrender," she mumbled.

"Hands over your head and lay down onto the ground slowly!" The officer ordered her.

Kit complied. She suspiciously glanced over to Quentin, "give up please!" She begged him, "they'll kill you otherwise!"

A wide smile appeared on his face, "I'd die happier than crawl on the ground like a worm," he said. He started laughing, "but I won't go alone," he pulled out a pistol of his belt quick as lightning and aimed it at Christian.

Kimber cried out when he pulled the trigger and she saw Christian sinking back on the chair suddenly. She felt somebody grabbing her and pushing her down to the floor. The sound of a firing machine gun filled the room and she saw from the corner of her eyes Quentin collapsing covered in blood. 

Kimber fought against the sensation that she was going to faint soon. She lifted her head and saw one of the officers leaning over Christian and untying him. She stared shocked at the blood stain on his shirt getting larger and larger. He's dead, she thought desperately. She gave up the fight and let herself fall into a redemptory unconsciousness.


	31. Chapter 31

Kimber walked along the long hospital corridor palpitating and then remained standing for a while at the door of Christian's room. It would be the first time she would see him conscious after the bloody massacre at the old factory building. Fourteen days had passed since. Most of that time Christian had spent at the intensive unit.

Quentin had fortunately missed his heart and got his shoulder instead, but because of the large amounts of blood he had lost and because of his affected lungs, the doctors were not sure he would make it. Kimber didn't move away from his bedside the whole time, even if he was spending most of that time in some twilight zone and he could hardly grasp any of what was happening to him.

She had cried from relief when twenty four hours ago she was told that he wasn't in mortal danger anymore and he could be transferred to an ordinary ward.

Kimber knocked on the door shyly and then pressed the handle down.

When she stepped in, Christian was half sitting, half lying on the bed, skimming through a magazine bored. A smile flashed over his face, "hey!"

"Hey," she said timidly, "you're awake," she put the magazines she had brought him down onto the small side table, "how are you?" She asked concerned.

Christian grinned wryly, "I think, comparing to two weeks ago, really well."

Kimber hung her head saddened.

"Come here!" Christian indicated with a hand gesture she should sit down onto the bed.

Kimber took place on the bed hesitantly, "I thought I would never see you again," she said quietly, "when Quentin shot you and I saw the amount of blood, I thought..." She didn't complete the sentence.

"I know," Christian grabbed after one of her ice cold hands, "the nightmare is over," he said, "Quentin is dead."

Kimber nodded, "and Kit's in jail."

"Sean told me you were the one providing the information that helped the police find Quentin and Kit."

Kimber lifted her head surprised, "Sean said that?"

Christian nodded, "yes, he meant you gave them directions with making them look somewhere near a train station. Without you the police wouldn't have never thought of searching the factory building next to the unused train station at all."

"Quentin was nuts!" Kimber said, "he wanted to determine with a pendulum which one of us should die. I suggested I would stay willingly, but he was obsessed with the idea of letting destiny decide."

Christian looked at Kimber distraught, "you wanted to die willingly?" He asked incredulously. 

Kimber hesitantly nodded, "I thought he would let you go then."

"You wanted to die for me?" Christian still couldn't believe it. He looked at her clueless.

"I had myself convinced for several weeks that you were responsible for what Quentin did to me. I thought that I'd be a lot better without you on the mat. But I've completely ignored one thing in the meantime. And it was Alicia who'd reminded me of that again," Kimber lifted her head and looked deeply into Christian's eyes, "love doesn't die that easily," she said then quietly, "and I never stopped loving you, any time. Not even when Quentin abducted me and abused me. Thinking about our love made me stronger back then and that helped me survive," her voice was shaking a little as she continued, "and when I saw you again at the factory building I was sure I'd rather die than live on without you."

Christian felt a considerable knot in his throat. Kimber's love pronouncement surprised him, "I'm sorry about Alicia," he said quietly just to say something.

"She had the biggest heart and was the most lovable person I have ever known," Kimber said. 

"Do you know were you gonna live?" Christian asked. 

"At the moment I'm still staying with Sean and Julia. They were so kind to offer after Alicia..." Kimber's voice faltered.

Christian cleared his throat, "I know it's a little bit early for that, but when I'm back out from hospital...my apartment is big enough for two."

"Is that an invite for me to live with you again?" Kimber asked surprised. 

Christian nodded, "what do you say?"

Kimber held her head thoughtfully, "only with one condition," she said tentatively.

Christian lifted his eyebrows questioningly, "and that would be?"

"That we live there together as a married couple," Kimber slid down the bed and knelt down beside it. She took Christian's hand and looked deeply into his eyes, "I've wasted too much time without asking you this one question. Christian Troy," she started ceremoniously, "will you marry me?"

A smile flashed over Christian's features. He pulled her up to the bed and put his healthy arm around her neck, "I love you Kimber!" He mumbled, shortly before finding her lips for a gentle kiss.

When his lips parted a little from hers after a while, Kimber looked at him questioningly, "is that a yes?" She breathed.

Instead of an answer he pulled her a little more closer and silenced her again with a loving kiss that spoke of more than words could ever say.

**_The End_**


End file.
